The Quest
by Midnight-Rose-Dew
Summary: The Storm Hawks are free but, Piper is still asleep. So the Storm Hawks have to go all over Atmos to find the right items to wake up Piper. A/P. Please R
1. Starting the Quest

**Me: Hello and before you read this story you have to read my other story "Light in The Darkness," or this story will make no sense at all.**

**Piper: The PBs been very quiet lately. Is that a good sign?**

**Me: No not all. Snape, Snape, ****Severus Snape**

**Aerrow: What are you doing?**

**Me: Singing. Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, Dumbledore!**

**Stork: Mind worms**

**Piper: To what song**

**Me: Potter Puppet Pals and The Mysterious Ticking Noise.**

**Stork: Just going to say this again Mind worms**

**Me: Stork not every thing has to do with Mind worms. Also Blue I fixed the mistake in the last chapter. So ON WITH THE STORY**

**Ace Fipke owns the Storm Hawks. If I did why would I even be writing these stories?**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stork was happily driving the Condor when the terra with Eric on it came into view. He was about to announce they were there when a loud crash was heard form the kitchen. It was then later followed by a screaming Amber and a familiar girly scream. It was good to be back on the Condor and not on that dirty germ infested floor.

Once the screaming died down Stork made his annoucment. Junko appeared on the bridge the first. He was followed by a very angry looking Amber and a bruised Finn. It took a while but Aerrow and Radarr appeared. They were about to go to their skimmers but Radarr did not budge.

"Come on buddy what the problem?" asked Aerrow

Radarr did a series of strange moves. He tried to make it look like he had wings and started to cluck. Once he was done that he shook his head and sat down on the floor, refusing to move.

"I think he does not want to go see the chickens again," tried Amber

When she said that Radarr nodded ferociously and pointed at Amber telling the others her guess was right. Aerrow knew that Radarr who not budged from the Condor and he was to tried to care so he and the others left. Finn of course had to mumble something about how Radarr got all the girls. Even if they were chickens.

When they arrived at Eric house the chickens were already waiting for Radarr. When they saw no Radarr with them they all clucked madly and raced into their chicken coop.

This time Eric house was much neater and he was not knocked out. He was sitting on the couch reading a crystal book.

"Hey Eric," greeted Aerrow.

"Oh Storm Hawks. It so good to see you all again. Where is Piper and who is this new girl?" asked Eric.

"That the reason why we are here. Oh and this is Amber, Finn sister," said Aerrow.

"What happened to Piper?" Eric asked.

Aerrow looked away at this question. He was in no mood to answer it. So Amber took over.

"You remember the Dreamless crystal?" said Amber.

"Yes of course. Did you get it back?"

"No. Cyclonis was able to connect them with Memory Wipe Crystals and use it on the Storm Hawks to put them in a never ending nightmare," said Amber.

"But they are all awake. What the problem?"

"Well everyone but Piper. It seems Cyclonis must have used more energy on her and she can't wake up. Since it your crystal your using you may be able to help wake up Piper," finished Amber.

Eric stood up and walked over to his lab. The Storm Hawks gave a confused look to each other but followed him neither less. Eric had grabbed a book and started to read it when the Storm Hawks entered the room. It was a while later but Eric finally put the book down.

"This may not work but it the best I can do for know. There an old legend about a girl being trapped in a nightmare unable to wake up. She was put under a cruse of an evil witch, but before anyone figured out it was her who did she disappeared. One person was able to find the witch and he demeaned the witch to wake up the girl. The witch of course refused but she did give him a list of ingredients to make a Crystal to wake her up. Once he had the list she disappeared and this time forever. The list had the rarest items on it but the boy was able to get them all and woke up the girl. It may not be the same thing but I hope it works," informed Eric.

He then wrote down a list of items form out of the book and handed it to Aerrow.

"Thanks Eric," thanked Aerrow.

"No problem, and when Piper wakes up do return," said Eric and the Storm Hawks left.

When they arrived back at the Condor they all sat down at the table to look at the list Eric gave them. Eric was right. The list had some of the rarest items of Atmos on it. Thankfully there were some simple ones on it to.

"One- Juice of the Cacatberry Berry. Two- A lock of hair of a Princess. Three- Drop of lava, form the tallest volcano. Four- Sprinkle of cheese made out of the cheese stone. Five- Grinded Tusk of the Skybull. Six- Two drops of Pure Water. Seven- Blood of a Traitor. Eight- Blood of Enemy. Nine- Blood of Family," read Junko.

"Let see we know a princess. The tallest volcano is easy to find. The Rebel Ducks have the Chesse stone. The blood of the tratior and enemy will be easy to find. Just no to get and the rest we will find in a book," said Amber.

"What about blood of family? All of Piper family dead," said Junko.

"She never did say that. She may still have some alive family members. We'll save that one for last," said Aerrow.

"Let start with the easiet. Lock of hair of a Princess," suggested Amber.

"All right. Stork set a course for Terra Klockstoppia," ordered Aerrow.

While the others stayed on bridge Aerrow went to check up on Piper. She was only twitching a bit which was a good sign. Aerrow found Radarr sitting beside Piper and chirped when Aerrow entered the room. Luckily for Radarr no stalker hens followed Aerrow back. Or did they? For just outside the infirmary could be heard a clucking of a lovesick hen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: If you did not notice already I will be doing a background story about Radarr and the Chicken to add a bit of humour.**

**Piper: So we get to see Princess Perry**

**Me: Yep. It to bad she was only seen once so I just had to add her in. I may add her in a couple of more times along with Chicken Feather.**

**Aerrow: Please tell me you won't sing anymore. It starting to get annoying**

**Me: Only starting. I'll have to work on that. Please review and bye.**


	2. One Item Down and Another Lost

**Jinky- Thanks and here your update**

**Gatomon Fan 7- who doesn't love continuation.**

**Blue- Good times. Yes I like a good scavenger hunt. I have my ways and he will be in the story!**

**Lady Snowstorm- I'm glad you like it; cause if you did not then that would not be good. **

**Me: Ok I got a new box of Kleenexes and chocolate and some medicine. I'm ready!**

**Junko: for what?**

**Me: to write the next chapter. I have a summer cold. Which really sucks.**

**Aerrow: And you need chocolate why?**

**Me: You always need chocolate**

**Piper: Totally**

**Aerrow: You girls can be so weird**

**Me: So can you boys-ALIEN!**

**Alien: Where, where**

**Me…Stork. Why are you wearing that?**

**Stork: Because of your cold. Now I need to disinfect you**

**Me: Get that away from me! ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flight to Terra Klockstoppia was a long and boring one. At one point Radarr fell asleep. In his dream he was on Terra Gale alone. For a while Radarr just walked around glad to just to take a break, but soon he started to wonder where Aerrow and the others were.

It was about that time when Radarr started to hear a familiar noise. The noise of a lovesick hen. Even in his dream they chased him. Soon tons of chickens came out from every knock and cranny. There was nowhere for poor Radarr to hide, but thankfully he woke up.

Radarr jumped onto Aerrow head, still creped out by his dream. Aerrow woke up immediately. For a while Aerrow seemed to be in a daze but he soon realized that Radarr was gripping his red hair. Aerrow un-tangled Radarr from his hair and brought him to his face level. Radarr wore a scared and nervous look on his face.

"Hey buddy what the problem?" questioned Aerrow, but his answer was Radarr flapping his arms and doing other strange moments.

"Were- FINN GIVE THAT BACK!" screamed Stork.

A few bangs were heard over the intercom and then silence. Aerrow decide to check out what happened before the Storm Hawks had no sharpshooter.

Finn had taken Stork trance helmet and was doing strange things to it that Aerrow really did not want to know about. When Stork saw this he kind of freaked and attacked Finn with a broken pipe. He would have seriously hurt Finn if Junko did not lift him away.

"Finn you know your not allowed to touch Stork trance helmet," said Aerrow.

"I know," said Finn.

" Then why did you do it in the first place?" asked Aerrow.

"Cause I felt like it," answered Finn.

Aerrow gave Finn a blank look. Finn ignored it and just kept smiling. Aerrow gave up trying to understand Finn and turned to Stork, who was shacking like a leaf.

"Stork what were you about to say before?" asked Aerrow.

"Hm, oh I was going to say that we were here but then Finn here" started Stork but Aerrow stopped him.

"Come on let go get the hair," said Aerrow.

The others (beside Stork) followed Aerrow out of the Condor. Regent, who was still working for Princess Perry, met them when they neared the castle.

"Ah Storm Hawks is so good to see you. Why are you here?" asked Regent who was not really all that glad they were here.

"Were here to see Princess Perry," said Aerrow.

"Since you have not made an appointment to see her before I should not allow, but she is not busy at the moment so I guess you could see her," said Regent.

Regent led the Storm Hawks through some corridors and he finally stopped at door. He knocked on it three times and waited. Soon Perry opened the door. Her face fell when she saw Regent but brightens up when she looks behind Regent and sees the Storm Hawks.

"Storm Hawks. It great to see you again. Regent you can go," said Perry.

Regent left without another word and the Storm Hawks entered Perry room. She told them all to sit down and when she faced them her face was in a big smile.

"So what brings you here and where Piper?" questioned Perry.

"That why we are here," answered Amber.

"And you are?" wondered Perry.

"Oh I'm Amber, Finn sister," introduced Amber.

"I never knew Finn had a sister," said Perry.

"It a long story, but let get back to the point," said Amber.

"Oh right. So what happened to Piper?"

" Well Cyclonis got her hand on a Dreamless crystal and some Memory Wipe crystals. She was able to get the Storm Hawks worst memories and combine the Dreamless crystal and Memory wipe crystals together. She was able to give the Storm Hawks endless nightmares. They were all able to wake up," explained Amber.

"But Piper," guessed Perry.

"Right. So we got this list form an old legend that will hopefully wake her up. One of the items was a lock of hair from a Princess. So could we have a lock of your hair?" finished Amber.

"Of course anything to help Piper," said Perry.

She walked over to her desk and took a pair of scissors off of it. She then held a piece of her hair and cut it off. The blue strands landed in the palm of her hand. Aerrow walked over to her and put the hair into a tube they brought with them.

"Thanks," mumbled Aerrow.

"It no problem. Do visit when Piper wakes up," said Perry.

"Defiantly. Bye," said Amber and they left.

"All right one down eight more to go," said Amber as she marked the hair off the list.

"Can we please go to Terra Gale," whinnied Finn.

" You only want to go there to see Dove, but it Aerrow choice to make," answered Amber.

"Ok then. Aerrow could we please go to Terra Gale," whinnied Finn again.

"We will if you stop whining," snapped Aerrow.

Finn took a step back. Aerrow had not been in a good mood ever since they got out of Cyclonia. They needed to wake Piper up and fast.

Once they got onto the Condor Aerrow instructed Stork to head to Terra Gale and he headed off to the infirmary. Finn sat down on the couch and stared at the picture he had of Dove. Sometime that boy could be really girl crazy. Junko headed towards the kitchen, Amber went back to her reading and Stork piloted the Condor. Well not before he put the finishing touches on his trance helmet, which he put in a safe.

The flight from Terra Klockstoppia to Terra Gale was also a long and boring one. Well any flights to or from Terra Klockstoppia were long and boring since it was cut off from Atmos, but at least it was peaceful. The Storm Hawks were all to glad when they arrived at Terra Gale.

Stork and Radarr (not wanting to see the crazy lovesick hen) stayed on board while the others left. Finn was the first one out when he saw Dove standing beside the Condor. Once he was out he just stared at her and Dove being use to this ignored him.

"Bonjuor Storm Hawks. Is Piper better yet?" asked Dove.

Amber said no and Dove face fell. She was so intent to see Piper awake.

"Is there anything you can do?" said Dove.

"A old legend gives us a list of items that will hopefully wake up Piper. We already have one and a item we need is cheese made out of your Cheese Stone," informed Amber.

"Oh no. After we came back from the rescue we found that the Raptors stole our Cheese Stone again," explained.

"WHAT!" shouted all the Storm Hawks.

One of the easier items has now turned out to be a hard one. Just their luck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Another cliff-hanger**

**Piper: Oh joy**

**Me: If you keep up that attitude no more chocolate **

**Piper: I mean yhea cliffhangers**

**Aerrow: You girls are sure strange.**

**Me: Thanks so are you guys. Especially Stork.**

**Stork: I need to disinfect you!**

**Me: Must I repeat myself. Keep that away from me! Please review and bye!**


	3. A Very Cheesy Nail

**Jinky: Why thank-you yet again**

**C-A-R- What! I can't believe you decide this without telling me! But I do agree he is a magnet to Raptors. So he can disinfect me but he will be coming off the Condor.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Yes the madness! I know I've read a few but not much. Yes you will be seeing many other characters that are not seen much.**

**Blue- I will. My cousin is coming over on Saturday and I will get better. No your not missy**

**Lady Snowstorm- Thanks but can you kill the raptors after the chapter. I kind of need them. **

**Aerrow: um shouldn't Rose be back by now?**

**Piper: Stork probably going overboard**

**Me: Well I'm back and I survived**

**Aerrow: What took you so long?**

**Me: Well after I left I found the PBs playing our new WII game. And PB1 even beat my high scores. So I hit them with my shovel**

**Junko: What was the game**

**Me: It was some sort of shooting game**

**Aerrow: No wonder Finn beat your high score.**

**Me: You do know I could easily kill you off, but I rather not. Well ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry but there was only Grandpa and one Rebel Duck here. The Raptors also took them by surprise," apologized Dove.

"Just great. Now what are we going to do?" complained Finn.

"Well the Raptors did leave behind a map to their secret hideaway, which will hold the Cheese Stone," informed Dove.

"That awesome. So where is it," said Amber.

"Here. Good luck on your quest," said Dove while she handed Finn an old map.

Dove waved goodbye to the Storm Hawks as they flew away from the terra. The Storm Hawks found Radarr hanging off a ceiling pipe. Growling at a plant.

"Stork what happened to Radarr?" asked Aerrow.

"I don't know. After you guys left strange noises started and then Radarr jumped onto the pipe and stayed there growling. Must be Mindworms if you ask me. Hey where the Cheese?" answered Stork?" answered Stork.

"The Raptors stole it, and we need you to come off the Condor with us," explained Aerrow.

"… What! Do you know how many times I had to spend fighting off those evil Raptors! I will not leave this Condor!" shouted Stork, gripping the Condor wheel close to him.

"Come on Stork your like a magnet to them. If you do it Finn will buy you a new Trance Helmet," offered Aerrow.

"Yhea I- Wait I won't buy him that," complained Finn.

"Hm… all right but I better get my trance helmet right after this quest," said Stork.

"Great. Here the map," said Aerrow handing Stork the map.

Stork took the map without another word but still mumbled something under his breath. Junko went back to eating his giant sub, Finn headed towards the kitchen, Aerrow of course went to the infirmary and Amber took a book out titled "Strange and Rare fruits." She flipped to the section about the Cacatberry.

"The Cacatberry is a strange fruit that can only be found in hot terras. It is rather small in size, about the size of a tow fish eyes. It varieties in colours including red, brown, yellow, purple, blue, orange and sometimes even green. It round and has a very soft outer layer. On the top it has two very small leaves. The Cacatberry is usually found growing on a cactus and is very tricky to pluck off. It thrives the most on Terra Saharr," read Amber.

"After we get the Cheese Stone we could head over to Terra Saharr," thought Amber.

Cyclonia

"THEY WHAT!" screamed Cyclonis.

"During the battle it seems that a group separated and rescued them," said the Dark Ace.

"Well at least the Storm Hawks are all asleep," said Cyclonis.

"Acutely a talon saw them leaving and reported that the Storm Hawks were all awake," corrected the Dark Ace.

"How did they do that!" snarled Cyclonis.

"I'm not sure, but the talon did say there was one that was not awake," informed the Dark Ace.

Cyclonis say back in her throne and tapped her chin. An evil smile crossed her face and she looked straight at the Dark Ace.

"Really, and who was still asleep?" asked Cyclonis.

"Piper master," answered the Dark Ace.

"Good. Your excuse," said Cyclonis.

Dark Ace bowed once more and left. He met Ravess and Snipe outside of the throne room.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh just wonder how master took to the fact that you let the Storm Hawks go," said Ravess.

Dark Ace lips tightened into a thin line but he answered her anyways. "Not to well, but she was happy when I told her that Piper was still asleep."

Ravess and Dark Ace walked off to do some training leaving Snipe alone. He was trying to imagine Cyclonis happy. Let just say it was not a pretty picture.

On The Condor

"Were here and doom is awaiting us," announced Stork.

The others just rolled their eyes and ignored him. They were all about to walk off the Condor when they noticed Stork was not with them. Junko went back and came out carrying Stork over his shoulder.

"No please. I'll do anything. Even listen to Finn music," begged Stork.

"You promised and if you don't then no new trance helmet," said Aerrow.

Stork sighed in defeat and followed them, as he called, to their doom.

The terra was filled with trees and caves. A perfect place for hiding stolen items. The map told them to his towards a clearing that was the entrance to a hidden cave. The map did not tell them where the entrance was so they would just have to be lucky in finding it.

After a few hours of searching they arrived at the clearing. If they had not let Finn have the map they would have found it much easier, especially since they could see the Condor from their spot. Yet Finn was not letting go of the map.

"Well here we are, now what?" asked Junko.

"Stork go stand in the middle of the clearing," ordered Aerrow.

" I'm so doomed," sighed Stork but he did what Aerrow told him to do.

Stork stood in the middle for just a few minutes before a strange noise was heard. The ground in front of Stork split open and the Raptors walked out of it. The good news was that Lugey was holding the Cheese Stone. The bad news there was Repton, Horek, Lugey and Spitz.

"Hey boss it the Merb from the Storm Hawks," exclaimed Horek.

"Ha! Where there's one Storm Hawks there more. Get him," order Repton.

Before the raptors could attack the rest of the Storm Hawks leapt out form the bushes. Aerrow jumped in front his blades light up. Junko was on his right his knuckle buster ready for attack and Finn was on Aerrow left, arrow aimed to shoot. Amber was behind them and was holding an extra staff they found. Stork had run off before they Repton spoke.

"Well it looks like were going to have some fun now. Get them all," growled Repton.

Horek charged straight at Junko, who leapt out of the way and hit Horek in the back. Finn fired off a couple of arrows at Spitz who hit them each with his sword. It was only Finn was able to shoot Spitz sword out of his hand did he have chance, which did not last long. Repton took on Aerrow being the only one who was good enough to fit him. Repton threw his boomerang at Aerrow who only missed it by an inch. Aerrow then fell down to the ground and put out one of his legs, tripping Repton.

While the three Storm Hawks took on the three raptors Lugey went after Amber. He was still holding the Cheese Stone. Amber took a swing at Lugey head and he ducked, which meant Amber missed his head but hit the Cheese Stone out of his hand. The Cheese Stone flew into the forest and the two raced towards it, but before they got there Strok popped up holding the Cheese Stone.

"Guys we got it," shouted Amber.

The rest of the Storm Hawks stopped their fight and ran towards the Condor, leaving four very confused raptors.

"What did they get Lugey?" asked Repton.

"The Cheese stone from Terra Gale" answered Lugey.

"That not important. As long as they did not get any other important items were ok, but let make sure that never happenes again," growled Repton.

Condor

"Stork mind turning this nail into cheese?" asked Amber.

"Humph all right," grumbled Stork.

He pointed the stone at the nail on the table. Soon a bean came from the stone towards the nail and it turned into a cheese stone. Aerrow picked it up carefully and took a chunk of it off. He then crushed it with his thumb and finger, which he then sprinkled it in a small tube. Aerrow gave the tube to Amber who put it with the one holding Perry hair.

"Ok after we give the Cheese Stone back to Terra Gale will head towards Terra Saharr," Aerrow told the Storm Hawks.

The others agreed especially Finn who was always like to see Dove more then once. Stork headed towards Terra Gale and the rest went back to what they were doing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Another one found and the next one we get to see the Third Degree Burners. Now I'm going to beat PB1 at that game!**

**Aerrow: No you won't**

**Me: If you keep up that attitude I'll kill you off in another story**

**Aerrow: You're too soft**

**Me: I guess your right but I could easily kill of Finn**

**Finn: Wait you would kill me?**

**Me: yep. I can already see the title. "Death of a Sharpshooter,"**

**Finn: you would not really do that. You're just bluffing.**

**Me: please review and bye. Aslo if you want to see any other characters from the show just ask and I'll try.**

**Finn: Right, right?**


	4. An Old Face

**Blue- I am and thank-you. The freaky fruit is one of the items the need. **

**Gatomon Fan 7- that is very good idea, and if I don't say so myself I'm rather good at Wii boxing**

**Lady Snowstorm/Star: Hi Star nice to meet you. I hope she gets the Raptors. Just leave Lugey in one piece. I like that guy**

**delphigirl689- Thank-you. Another item shall be acquired shortly. **

**C-A-R- yes you should and next time your sick I'll set Stork after you, but he did leave. I'll try and put him in there but he may be on Cyclonis side still.**

**Aerrow: Rose does now that she to write the next chapter now**

**Piper: Yes but she having boxing fit with the PBs**

**PB1: This is virtual boxing. You don't really hit me**

**Junko: Should we do something?**

**Me: Well I'm done and bet the both of them**

**Piper: And how did they react?**

**Me: they took it well. Oh and by the way PB1 has a black eye and PB2 won't be able to use his left arm for a while**

**Aerrow: You do know it is virtual boxing**

**Me: yes. ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank-you Storm Hawks, and good luck with that quest of yours," thanked Wren.

The Storm Hawks had returned the Cheese Stone to Terra Gale. Finn asked for a kiss from Dove saying how he risked his life for the cheese stone. Instead of a kiss Finn ended up with a bruise forming on his check, and a thwack on his head by Amber.

"Stork how long till we get to Terra Saharr?" asked Aerrow once they were on the Condor.

"It should be about an hour," groans could be heard from Finn. "By the time we get there we will only have a few minutes before darkness will fall. Then the beasts of the night will come after us and eat our souls leaving the rest for Mindworms."

"Once we get there we will set up camp so no beasts of night or Mindworms will get us," reassured Aerrow.

"Which only means more waiting for us," mumbled Finn.

"Well then find something to entrain yourself," suggested Amber.

"But there nothing to do," whined Finn.

Amber gave Finn a look making him shut-up. The Storm Hawks went back to just relaxing yet again. Finn was staring to wish that something exciting would happen. Not that the quest was exciting, just the parts in between it.

"Hey Junko, could I have some of that sandwich?" asked Finn.

"I don't know Finn. It took me awhile to make it," said Junko.

Yet before Junko could make up his mind Finn stole half of the sandwich anyways. Junko being use to this went back to the kitchen and made some more.

Radarr walked along the corridors. He swore that he heard clucking coming from the engine room. This time he was going to catch that evil hen. When Radarr peered into the room all he saw was the engines and crystals. No lovesick hen in sight, but Radarr did find something important. A single white chicken feather. Radarr chipped with delight. He finally found the proof that he needed. Now the others were sure to believe him.

Radarr headed straight to Aerrow. When he entered the infirmary he found Aerrow in his usual spot. Sitting on a chair beside Piper holding her hand. Once Piper woke up Radarr was going get those two together, but that was not the problem right now.

Radarr pulled at Aerrow's pant leg, which always got him annoyed. Aerrow looked down at Radarr, giving him "stop that" look. When Radarr got Aerrow attention he thrust the feather in his face.

"Radarr what is the problem?" asked Aerrow.

Radarr pulled the feather back down enough so Aerrow could see it clearly. After a while of studying it, Aerrow just gave Radarr him a confused look. The mission specialist was staring to get annoyed. How could Aerrow not tell that this was a feather of a hen!

"Oh is that some sort of feather?" guessed Aerrow.

Yes! He finally got it right. Radarr gave him a short nod. Now if only he could see that there was a hen on the ship.

"Must have got caught on someone shoe from Terra Gale," said Aerrow.

Radarr mouth fell open in disbelief. They were never going to realize that there was a hen on the ship! So Radarr sulked off to his room. Sometimes humans could be so dense.

Stork was right about the trip taking about an hour and they would only have about few minutes to search. The sun was already setting once the step outside. Blister the sky knight and Burner of the Third Degree Burners greeted the Storm Hawks.

"Storm Hawks what brings you around here, and where your navigator Piper?" asked Blister.

"Piper the reason why we are here. Cyclonis got this rare crystal called a Dreamless crystal. She also got some Memory Wipe crystals. Cyclonis got the worst memories of all the Storm Hawks using the Memory Wipe crystal. With the help of the Dreamless crystal she combined them and could send the Storm Hawks in a never-ending nightmare. The Storm Hawks were all able to wake up, but Piper. We found this list that will help us with waking up Piper. We so far got two of them and one of them is juice of the Cacatberry. Which thrives the most here. So will you help us?" explained Amber.

"We would love to help but strange bugs attacked them. Which dried them all up leaving them useless," said Blister.

The Storm Hawks mouths dropped open. Another dead end.

"But there is a few at a small terra not to far from here. The bad news it ruled by Cyclonia. The good news it is so small that there is not many Cyclonians on it. We can also give you the map to it," offered Burner.

"Great. Come on guys let go," said Aerrow.

"Wait! You can't go out in night. You can stay here till morning," said Blister.

"Ok," said Aerrow.

The Storm Hawks (especially Stork) were glad to stay the night. It had been a trying past few nights. They were also ready to have a nightmare less sleep.

Later

"Thanks again," thanked Aerrow.

It was morning and each of the Storm Hawks got a well-rested sleep. Blister had come up to see them off.

"It no problem. Come back once your girl is awake," said Blister.

"She not my girl," mumbled Aerrow, his face starting to turn red.

Blister was right about the terra being small and close by. It took them only a few minutes, but they would have never found it without the map. There were a couple of trees on the terra and the rest was sand. From the Condor they could see a couple of tents and a flag flying above one of them. Which they guessed had the Cyclonia symbol on it.

"Stork land the Condor by the trees. Radarr, Finn and Junko come with me," said Aerrow.

"Hey why can't I come?" asked Amber.

"Cause it just a simple recon mission. No need for you," answered Finn.

Amber was about to smack him but he had already run off. The four of them got on their skimmers and flew out. It took just a few minutes before Junko spotted the Cacatberry. Thanks to Amber telling them what it looked like. They parked their Skimmers by the plant and took a look around to make sure no Cyclonians were around.

"That was to easy," exclaimed Finn as he went to get the berry.

"Well look he we got here," said a very familiar voice.

The boys turned around to find them facing a talon. Junko and Finn looked at the guy thinking he was just another talon, but Aerrow and Radarr knew better. it was Top Dog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Another good old cliffhanger**

**Piper: you sure like those cliffhangers**

**Me: Yep. Oh and if you don't remeber him I'll give you a hint. Barrel.**

**Aerrow: Oh great not that guy. I thought we got rid of him**

**Me: yes that guy. I'm trying to bring as many characters as possible in one story. Which is not an easy task. On and chances are I won't update tomorrow. Sorry. So please review bye!**


	5. Top Dog turns Old Dog

**Blue-That what he gets for beating my high score. Of course Radarr going to bite him! That like the best part.**

**delphigirl689- Of course I will cause if I don't some of my reviewers may chase me**

**Lady Snowstorm/Star- I'll be bringing popcorn when you take the Raptors out of the freezer. Hm Catwoman. My friends call me Chuckie. Then I go and chase them with a shovel. Good times. Well good luck on your hunt**

**Hawk-Master- Yes he will**

**Gatomon Fan 7- who? Oh Chicken Feather. Nope not him. How come you only remember Chicken Feather name. Do you not remember any of the Storm Hawks names?**

**Me: Well my cousin left early then excepted so I can update!**

**PB1: hello Chuckie**

**Me: I WILL KILL WITH MY SHOVEL, THEN BRING YOU BACK, SEND HOUNDS AFTER YOU AND GEROGE AND ANDY THEN DRIVE YOU OVER WITH THE CONDOR, KILL YOU WITH MY SHOVEL AND THEN DUMP YOUR BODY IN THE WASTELANDS!**

**Junko: Wow**

**Aerrow: Your not going to take your anger out on us in the story**

**Me: No. PB1 will be getting another black eye and a broken arm**

**Piper: Soon we may not have a wingman. ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought you flew off when we defeated you," said Aerrow.

"I flew off but only to Cyclonia. I've been training the whole time. Then I was appointed by the Master herself to watch these plants from you pesty Storm Hawks," informed Top Dog.

"How did Cyclonis know that we were coming here?" whispered Junko.

"Don't know, but I'm guessing we'll be seeing a few more of these guys," answered Finn.

Aerrow took his blades out. They alighted in their blue glow. Top Dog got out a sword similar to the Dark Ace's. Except his was smaller but still had the red glow. Aerrow couldn't help but smile. This was going to be easy.

Top Dog ran towards Aerrow his hands clutching the sword. Once he was close enough he took a swung at Aerrow neck. Aerrow dodged so Top Dog sword only cut threw air. Aerrow popped back up and their swords clanged together. The red and blue glow together created a purple glow alighting their face. They pulled apart, but went straight back at it.

Finn, Junko and Radarr watched from afar. Junko and Finn were still wondering who this guy was and how he knew Aerrow. Radarr just wanted to bite him again, but at the moment it was impossible. When a sky knight was in a battle you never got in the way. Ever. Unless you did not value life.

All of them were watching the fight (or in the fight) to hear the roar of a skimmer. It was just a distant rumble but it started to grow louder and louder. It was only when Radarr could smell the fuel that anyone noticed anything.

Radarr turned around to see the front of a skimmer aiming straight for them. Radarr gave a chirp to get Junko and Finn attention. The two of them turned around to see the skimmer and was able to duck in time. Aerrow and Top Dog did not hear the skimmer. So while the skimmer missed Junko, Radarr and Finn it did not miss the two fighting boys. The skimmer rammed straight into Top Dog.

Once the dust had cleared they saw that the skimmer and the rider was on top of Top Dog, who was knocked out cold. His blade lay right beside him. Aerrow was the first one who rushed over to help the driver.

"Hey are you ok?" Aerrow asked.

The driver took Aerrow outstretched hand and stood up. What they found surprised them. It was a girl. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were a simple shade of forest green. Part of her pant leg had torn off in the crash and she was covered in soot.

"Thanks and I'm good. Sorry about knocking out your friend. My skimmer had lost control," said the girl.

"No problem and the guy you took out was definitely not a friend of mine. I'm Aerrow this is Finn, Junko and Radarr, and you are?" wondered Aerrow.

"You're the Storm Hawks! Wow I helped out the Storm Hawks. This is so totally awesome. Oh and my name Isabella, but just call me Bella," babbled Bella.

"Well Bella. It nice to meet you," flirted Finn.

Bella giggled like any girl who did not really knew Finn. Of course Finn loved every bit of this.

"So what are you doing here on this terra?" questioned Bella.

"Were here to grab that fruit for our friend," answered Aerrow.

"Oh I can help you with that, and where Piper?"

"Is everyone going to ask us that question? Cyclonis got this crystal called the dreamless crystal along with some Memory Wipe crystals. She got the memories of us and combined it with the Dreamless crystal and that gave us endless nightmares. We were all able to wake but as you can tell Piper did not. So we got this list that tells us these items we need to get to wake. So the bottom line is we need those fruits to wake up Piper," Finn told her.

"Wow. That must suck. Here let me get the fruit for you. They are quite tricky to get," Bella said.

Bella took a knife out of her pocket. It had a simple wood handle. The blade was curved that it almost made a complete circle. She walked over to the cactus and took one of the Cacatberry inn her hand. She started to cut the stem that connected the fruit to the cactus and it came off easily. She then gave the fruit to Aerrow.

"Thanks for the help again," Aerrow thanked.

"It was no problem," started Bella.

It was at that moment Top Dog woke up. He started to crawl out form under the skimmer but failed. Top Dog almost got his sword but Radarr hade a sneaky idea. Just as he was about to grasp his sword Radarr took his leg and bite into. Top Dog let out a painful scream and banged his head knocking him out once again.

"Also don't worry about him I'll be able to take care of him. Oh and please come back once Piper is awake," invited Bella.

"We will," agreed Aerrow.

Bella waved goodbye to the Storm Hawks as they mounted their skimmers. Once they got back to the Condor Amber was waiting for them in the carrier bay. Her arms crossed and on her face were a smile. When Finn spotted her he could not help but fell something bad was about to happen. To him.

"Well that was one long simple recon mission and why does Aerrow look like he just emerged from a fight?" wondered Amber.

"Well we ran into a old friend of Aerrow. They started to fight then this hot girl came crashing into Aerrow old friend. She then helped us get the fruit," said Finn.

"If that what you call a simple recon mission I can't wait to see a hard one," remarked Amber.

"Well here the fruit," Aerrow handed the fruit to Amber.

They headed to the kitchen where Amber had set up a place to squeeze some juice. Under it was another tube. She put the Cacatberry on it and started to squeeze. Light yellow juice dripped out of it and ran down into the tube. Once the tube was filled Amber stopped. She took the tube out and placed the stopper on it. She threw the fruit in the garbage and placed the tube with the rest.

"So where to next?" asked Junko.

" I read up that there two tallest volcanoes. I'm not sure which one is the one we need so we will have to go to both. The first one is on Terra Kaki and the seconded is under water on Terra Aquanos. The closet one is Terra Kaki so I told Stork to head there," said Amber.

"Great. So go rest up guys," said Aerrow and he headed off to see Piper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Well there you go. Next chapter we shall be seeing the Screaming Queens**

**Piper: Finn will just love that**

**Me: yhea but I really don't care**

**Stork: Why is a raptor here**

**Me: It Lugey and I happen to like him**

**Lugey: Hi**

**Stork: Not when you get stuck to him**

**Me: Well you are not anymore so get over it. Well please review and bye.**


	6. Three Volcanoes

**Blue: No I did not. It my friend who loves Storm Hawks and happens be a lot like Bella from twilight. The bad part, she hates twilight. A lot. It really annoying. Cause everyone says she like Bella and then she gets all mad and yhea.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Top Dog the guy from the episode Talon Academy. But that guy does have a lot of names. Oh and Amria nicely done on scaring Gatomon. **

**Lady Snowstorm/Star: Ok. Good luck on getting Top Dog. The torture room. I can't wait. And I have popcorn. **

**Me: Sorry about the wait I had trouble getting any time to write. Only time to read and review. **

**Piper: What up with these two bags**

**Me: We went to the library**

**Junko: You need two bags?**

**Me: Well I did take out 21 books. Or is it 22**

**Aerrow: wow**

**Me: It mostly Non fiction**

**Piper: Of course.**

**Me: What I like to read. Stop bugging me**

**Finn: We get to see the Screaming Queens. Sweet.**

**Me: Your lucky I'm not in the mood to chase you**

**Finn: Sweet**

**Me: But you better be good. ON WITH THE STORIES**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Once again were here and the Screaming Queens are waiting for us" announced Stork.

The Storm Hawks including Stork, who was forced to come, left the Condor and meet up with the Screaming Queens. Their Sky Knight had coral hair and on her cheeks were two brown strips of paint. Her eyes were forest green. She had a necklace with three arrowheads on it that connected with the rest of her brown and green uniform. She was had a deep voice for a girl and a firm handshake, as Aerrow found out.

"Hello Storm Hawks. I'm Amata, Sky Knight of the Screaming Queens. This is my navigator Maya. Our mechanic Teal, Kira our sharpshooter and our carrier pilot Carol," introduced Amata.

"Hi. I'm Aerrow, this is Finn the sharpshooter, Junko our mechanic, Stork our carrier pilot, Amber, Finn sister and Radarr our mission specialist," said Aerrow.

"It is nice to meet you all. What brings you here to Terra Kaki?" inquired Amata.

"Cyclonis found the rare crystal the Dreamless crystal, along with some Memory wipe crystals. Cyclonis found a way to combine them so she could give somebody never ending nightmares. She also found our worst memories, and uses it on us giving us endless nightmares. We were all able to wake up but Piper. So now we found a list of items that will help us wake up Piper. We need a drop of lava from the tallest volcano," Aerrow told them.

"That quite a story. You do know that there is another volcano at Terra Aquanos, There also a legend about a even taller volcano," said Amata.

"We know about the one at Terra Aquanos, but not the other one. What is about?" asked Aerrow.

"I don't know much about it, but Triton does. Kira could go off with some of your team to ask him and collect the lava from the other volcano," suggested Amata.

"Alright. Finn and Stork will go with Kira," said Aerrow.

Amata nodded and told one of the girls to go with them. A girl with lime green hair tied in a ponytail and three forest green dots on her forehead and checks followed Finn and Stork on the Condor.

When the condor was out of sight (leaving Aerrow and Junko's skimmers behind before leaving) the Screaming Queens and remaining Storm Hawks went to find the tallest volcano.

"Be careful. The reason we are here is because we are helping evacuating the citizens here. The scientists here are saying that tallest volcano, Tishk, will erupt soon. When exactly is hard to tell, but it better not to take chances," informed Amata.

"So should we come back later?" wondered Junko.

"No. The perfect time to collect lava is ether during the explosion or right after it," said Amata.

"Good thing Stork not here," the others laughed at Amber comment.

The rest of the ride to Tishk was silent. Each of them concentrating on navigating through the forest.

Terra Aquanos

"So Kira. Are you single?" asked Finn.

"No and I am no looking for anyone," said Kira.

Stork could not help but smile.

When they arrived at Terra Aquanos, Finn kept thinking on ways to make Kira like him. It took a while but they came upon Triton, who was talking to a carrier pilot. Once the introduction and the story why they were here and where the others were done, Kira asked about the tallest volcano underwater and the legend.

"Yes there is one here. Is quite far out but rather easy to reach. The legend stats a volcano taller then tall. Always filled with lava and a place of strange happenings. It also said the lava can be used for many medicine and even something about waking somebody up," said Triton.

"Would the part about helping somebody waking up, be a girl in a never ending nightmare?' asked Finn.

"I think so," answered Triton.

"And where is this legendary volcano?" wondered Kira.

"The legend does not gives us the exact location, but it somewhere at Sky's End. I believe Rijiin will know the place," said Triton.

"Ok then. I guess we will be going to Sky's End. Well thanks for the help Triton," said Finn.

"It is no problem. When Piper wakes up come and see me again," said Triton.

When the two arrived back at the Condor they told Stork of what they learned. Stork then radioed Aerrow to tell him that they needed to go to Sky's End.

"That great Stork, but were kind of busy," said Aerrow.

"Doing what?" asked Finn.

"Argh! This is the easiest way to collect lava," screamed Amber.

"Just collecting the lava. We will meet you guys later," said Aerrow.

Terra Kaka

"Guys we don't need to collect the lava anymore," shouted Aerrow.

During the time Finn, Stork and Kira was at Terra Aquanos the volcano, as the scientists predicted, exploded and the Screaming Queens and Storm Hawks got caught in it. Maya and Amber (Amber was riding with Maya) went to collect the Lava while the other stayed up in the sky far away. When Aerrow told them they did not need to collect the lava, Amber was very peeved. A small section of hair got burned and was know black at the ends. She was holding a tube of lava, which she threw back into the lava.

"You are all going to pay for this later," mumbled Amber.

The screaming Queens waited with the Storm Hawks in the sky for the Condor to come back. It was a boring wait, since Amber was glaring at them all, planning her revenge. She also looked haliours with part of her burned off. They all knew Finn was going to have a felid day teasing her about it. Eventually the Condor came back. Before they the Screaming Queens left Amata made them promise to visit once piper woke up. Just like everyone else asked.

Right away Finn cracked a comment about Amber hair. Amber grabbed a broom form a corner and whacked Finn head with the end of the broom. Finn mumbled something about never understanding girls.

As soon as the Storm Hawks were on the Condor Stork headed towards Sky's End. This time they made sure that they would not go through a storm to reach the Sky's End. Stork found the place where Rijiin lived much easier then the last couple of times, where they ended up being lost for a couple of hours.

Once the Storm Hawks left the Condor the baby dragons came rushing at Radarr. Finn could not help but freak out and hide behind the rock. He did that all the time. Soon Radarr was off playing with the dragons and Rijiin appeared.

"Ah Storm Hawks. What brings you here and you seem to be missing one of your member. Piper right?" asked Rijiin.

"When we captured by Cyclonis she used a Dreamless crystal and Memory Wipe crystal on us. Which gave us endless nightmares. We were soon all able to wake up, but Piper. So we asked a friend who told us of a legend that gave a list of items that will help us wake up Piper. One is lava from the tallest volcano. We first thought that it was ether the one on Terra Kaka or Terra Aquanos, but we found out about a legend of a taller volcano. Which is somewhere at Sky's End. So we thought you might know about," said Aerrow.

"Yes I have heard and seen that volcano. It defiantly the tallest volcano, but is rather tricky to reach the top. The dragons could easily reach the top, so why don't one of them take Radarr up there and he could collect it," suggested Rijiin.

"That would be great," said Aerrow.

"Wonderful. Just give Radarr something to collect it in and I'll send one of the dragon to the volcano with him," said Rijiin.

Amber handed Radarr the new tube for the lava. Radarr made a chipping noise and climbed onto the back of a dragon. Rijiin pointed somewhere and the dragon nodded. The dragon then leapt off of the terra and towards the direction Rijiin pointed to.

Radarr held on tight to the dragon as they soared through the sky. He was use to riding the dragons but usually not this far away from the terra they lived on. At one point Radarr could see a towering mountain, which he then guessed to be the volcano. He could not see the top because it was covered in clouds. The dragon then soared through the clouds and went straight up. Once they left the clouds Radarr had a cloud beard that he brushed off immediately.

The two arrived at the top and when Radarr peered into the volcano he saw lava bubbling. He could have easily dipped his whole hand in without bending. It was that close to the top. Carefully Radarr uncapped the tube and held the stopped tight in his paw. With his other paw he slowly scooped up some lava in it. Radarr did it slowly, making sure he did not drop it. Once it was filled Radarr placed the stopper on it tightly. He even checked it to make sure it did not open when they were flying back.

When Radarr was ready the dragon flew straight down through the clouds again and back to the others. Radarr once again received a cloud beard. This time Radarr was holding on to tight to wipe the beard away and the wind did it for him. Soon he could see the terra again and he calmed down.

When they landed Radarr gave Amber the tube and went towards the Condor. The ride to the volcano and back tired him out.

"Thanks for the help Rijiin," thanked Aerrow.

"It was my pleasure. Come back when Piper wakes up," invited Rijiin.

Aerrow nodded and went back to the Condor. He headed towards the bridge and saw that Amber had already put the lava with the other tubes. She had the list beside her and another book open on the table.

"Where are we going next?" asked Junko.

"I'm working on where the purest water is," answered Amber.

"The purest water is where the Absolute Zeros are," said Junko.

"Huh," chorused the others.

"Well purest water comes from ice and glaciers. The Absolute Zeros live where ice is. So we go to where the Absolute Zeros are," Junko told them.

"How did you know that?" asked Amber.

"I read it somewhere," said Junko.

"Well then Stork set a course Terra Nord," said Aerrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Wow that was way longer then I expected.**

**Piper: So you got the Screaming queens, Triton and Rijiin all in one chapter. Nice.**

**Me: I know.**

**Junko: So we get to see the Absolute Zeros next chapter**

**Me: Yep.**

**Stork: Oh joy frostbite and the dreaded cold.**

**Me: would it kill you to be positive once**

**Stork: yes.**

**Me: ok… please review and bye. Oh and I promise not to take as long for the next chapter.**


	7. Girls, Brain Freezes and Avalanches

**Aerrow4eva- thanks for the review. Here the next chapter (finally) **

**Blue: Dragon-Dude. Hm my friend called him the guy with big hat. She still does. I'll tell Stork your message**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Wow Amria your going to give Gatomon a heart attack soon. Yhea a drabble series. They are always good. I was going to say I had one but you already figured that out.**

**Lady Snowstorm/Star: Sweet! I'll be there. I think there might be someone you can hunt in this chapter. Good luck with Phoenix. Piper may wake up. What happened last time?**

**Me: ok that promise in the last chapter, about me updating quicker was a total lie. Sorry**

**Stork: nicely done**

**Me: has anyone notice that Dark Ace has a long neck**

**Aerrow: that was really random**

**Me: And when you guys hypnotized Junko, why did Piper tell Finn the words?**

**Piper: You notice some of the weirdest things**

**Me: And Finn has a bunny in his room**

**Finn: Do not**

**Me: Do too**

**Finn: Do not**

**Me: Do too and ON WITH THE STORY**

**Finn: Hey! No fair.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it!" grumbled Finn.

With a sigh Amber closed her book. The only way to get Finn to stop complaining was to talk to him, otherwise he will keep complaining. He was pacing back and forth. If he kept this up he would create a trench.

"Finn will you stop? You're giving me a headache," said Amber.

"When you have a headache it just so much more easier for Mindworms to claim your mind," warned Stork.

Finn stopped his pacing to stare at Stork. He then turned towards Amber who was giving him a "Please-Disappear-Now" look. Finn being Finn ignored the look and went back to his pacing.

"I still don't get how Junko knew where the pure water thing is and not me," complained Finn.

"Will you get over it. Maybe you may have a stroke of luck and get a good idea," Finn glared at her.

"What do you mean I have no good idea?"

"To you they might be, but to the rest of us," started Amber.

"They are stupid," finished Stork.

Finn face turned from anger to mock hurt. He looked to Amber who went behind her book to hide her smile. Grumbling some more Finn went to the kitchen for some food. Only to have to turn back for they were at Terra Nord. Aerrow appeared from the infirmary with Radarr, who had to chicken feathers stuck to his back. Finn look to Aerrow to for an answer, but he was just as confused. Stork was not coming out and said nothing would make him leave. So they just left him.

Once they left the warmth of the Condor, they saw that they arrived in time for a festival. They were spots for racing and a couple of ice rinks could be seen. Every once in a while there were poles connected with steamers or banners. Junko easily spotted the pie eating competition. He was ready to head over there before Aerrow stopped him and reminded Junko that they were here to collect the water and they would come back later. Finn spotted a couple of girls skating. He had to be dragged away by Amber. The Storm Hawks were able to find the boys of Absolute Zeros and where the boys where Suzy-Lu and the others where sure to be close. Sure enough they were.

Billy-Rex, Davey Digger and Bobby Bones were doing crazy tricks on their skimmers as usual. The girls were on the sides cheering them on. Suzy-Lu was the first one to spot them and waved them over.

"Storm Hawks good to see you again. Where Piper eh?" Suzy-Lu asked.

"Come on! Is that what everyone going to ask us? It really annoying!" shouted Finn.

The terra went quite after Finn outburst. Amber turned away from Finn, who was on the ground now, and mumbled something about not knowing him. Finn looked around and saw everyone looking at him. Feeling awkward he got up and told Aerrow to explain, while he find a good hiding spot. Soon everyone went back to what they were doing before Finn outburst.

"As you know we got captured by Cyclonis. While we there she had this rare crystal called the Dreamless crystal. Along with some Memory Wipe crystals she was able to give us never ending nightmares. One by one we all woke up, but as you can tell Piper did not. So with a help of friend, we got this list that gives us these items that will help us with waking up Piper. So one of them is two drops of pure water, which we will be able to get here," Aerrow explained.

" Wow that one long story you got there, and of course we'll help you guys out. Pure water eh? There some ice that we get some of our water from. It rather tricky to get but Billy-Rex and me will help you get it," offered Suzy-Lu.

"That be great," said Aerrow.

"Now the problem. Getting Billy-Rex. BILLY-REX GET OVER HERE!" hollered Suzy-Lu.

Billy-Rex immediately appeared. The sooner he arrived the faster he could get back to hanging with the boys.

"Billy-Rex the Storm Hawks here need our help. So you and I will take them to that ice block," informed Suzy-Lu.

Billy-Rex was about to complain, but stopped when he saw Suzy-Lu face. Sighing in defeat he nodded slowly. He was about to go grab some skimmers for them all when Finn spoke.

"Hey Aerrow me and Junko were talking. I was thinking that you and Amber could go with Suzy-Lu and Billy-Rex, while Junko and me stay here and do other stuff," suggested Finn.

"Sure, just don't destroy anything," said Aerrow.

Finn and Junko ran off towards the festival. Junko to the pie eating contest and Finn to girls. Aerrow turned back to Suzy-Lu and Billy-Rex to find that Billy-Rex already got four skimmers ready. He really wanted to get back with the boys. Looking back once more to make sure Finn was not do anything stupid, Aerrow mounted his skimmer and droved off.

The four of them followed a trail made of tire marks. There were twist and turns all over the place and they had to pay attention to make sure they got the turns. Soon they arrived upon a hill of snow. Suzy-Lu and Billy-Rex parked their skimmers by the bottom and climbed off them. Aerrow and Amber followed their examples, confused.

"The ice is on the other side of this hill, here. So we got to climb it eh," stated Suzy-Lu.

"Thank god Finn not here," whispered Amber.

Aerrow could not help but let out a little laugh. If Finn were here they would have never reached the ice. Suzy-Lu grabbed some grabbling hooks out her bag. She passed one to Billy-Rex, Aerrow Amber and one for herself.

"To get theses to stay we put some hooks on top. Just aim for one and once you got it on one of them, climb," instructed Suzy-Lu.

Aerrow aimed for the hook closets to him and threw the grabbling hook. It missed just by a inch and slide down the mountain, leaving a trail behind it. Amber did the same thing, but it bounced off the hook and landed by Amber feet. Suzy-Lu took one careful aim and it hit the hook and clutched on. After she tested it to make sure it stayed she stated to climb. Billy-Rex was throwing the grabbling hook as fast as possible. He really wanted to get back with the boys. It took Aerrow three tries but he got it hooked and started to climb after Suzy-Lu. Amber was about to give up on her fifth try but she finally got it. Once she made sure it was secure she got ready to climb after Suzy-Lu and Aerrow. Billy-Rex lost count at one point but he got it on the hook and climbed up the hill fast.

Suzy-Lu was the first to reach the top and watched the others try to climb. The snow beneath Aerrow's feet kept falling and landing on Amber, who kept slipping. Billy-Rex was trying to go fast but would slip and land on his face. After doing it for the fourth time he started to climb slower. Aerrow reached the top followed shortly by Amber. Radarr had stayed on Aerrow shoulder the whole time. Billy-Rex finally reached the top, tried and exhausted.

"Alright all we need to do is jump down and then we will arrive at the ice," said Suzy-Lu.

Billy-Rex smiled. Jumping down form a tall hill was way better them climbing down it. Aerrow and Amber exchanged worried looks. It would have been safer and easier to climb down it, but before they could voice their opinion Suzy-Lu had jumped, followed by a very happy Billy-Rex.

"Come on Amber. It will be done before you know that," reassured Aerrow, and with that he jumped.

Amber could hear Radarr's scream. Taking a deep breath Amber jumped off the hill. The snowy landscape passed by her eyes in a flash and soon she fell on solid ground. She pulled her face out of the snow and looked around. Aerrow was wiping some snow off his pants and Radarr climbed out of hole he made. Suzy-Lu was standing by a giant ice-block and Billy-Rex was sitting on the ground smiling. Suzy-Lu chipped off a piece of ice and brought it back.

"When you ready to use it just melt it and the ice will turn into pure water," Amber took the ice from Suzy-Lu and deposited into a small container they brought.

"So I'm guessing were have to climb the hill again," said Aerrow.

"That be right eh," replied Suzy-Lu.

"Wait that it!" exclaimed Billy-Rex.

"Yhea," said Suzy-Lu.

"I could have been doing some way fun stunts in the back country with the boys, but instead I'm stuck doing this short recon mission," Billy-Rex yelled.

"Quite. This place is a hot spot for avalanches," warned Suzy-Lu.

"NO! There got to be a easier way out of here then climbing that hill," growled Billy-Rex.

Soon a rumbling could be heard from the distance. The rumbling got louder and the ground shook, and a snow could be seen rushing towards them.

"That not good," said Billy-Rex.

Before they could move a muscle the snow overlapped them in a white blanket.

Back at the festival

Finn was flirting with a couple girls he had just met. The girls had yet to run off since they found his flirting haliours and had to hear more. Off in the distance they could hear a loud rumbling noise.

"Hey what was that?" asked the brunette.

"Don't know cutie," flirted Finn.

The two girls giggled some more. They waved goodbye to Finn and walked off, whispering how funny he was. Finn thought that they meant that they liked him and he was ready to chase after a couple of other girls when he spotted Junko.

"Hey buddy, how was the contest?" asked Finn.

"I lasted a couple of seconds then I did last time, but I still got brain freeze," answered Junko. "I hope Aerrow and Amber come back soon."

"Why? I'm just getting started."

Junko looked at the girls Finn was just talking to. Who were now flirting with another guy. He was about to mention it to Finn, but decide not to.

"Well I'm going back to the Condor. See you later," Junko walked over to the Condor leaving Finn to find some more girls to "Flirt" with.

On the Condor

The heating on the Condor was working and Stork was reading a book on disease and how to avoid them. As long as the heating was working and he did not have to leave the safety of his Condor, Stork could survive. At one point Junko came on board mumbling about a brain freeze.

"If he did not do compete in the competition he would not have a brain freeze," thought Stork.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Sorry about the long wait but my parents took me out for dinner last night when I was wirting. Then they took me to walmart. We came back home around 10:30 and I had just stared and the chances of me finsihing was impossible so here it is.**

**Amber: Let just hope you don't take as long again**

**Me: Well sorry. I will try harder this time**

**Finn: I got two girls sweet. Oh and do not have a stuff bunny in my room!**

**Me: of course you did and yes you do! Please review and bye**


	8. Off To A Farm

**Pascy- Awesome a new reviewer. I hope you have not been staring at your computer for to long.**

**Blue- well it looks long to me. Actually the bunny I'm talking about was shown in the episode with the siren and then it shown in Starling room on the Condor. I have avoided Walmart, but my parents took me to a festival. **

**Gatomon Fan 7- I think Amria loves to annoy you. Don't worry I won't stop writing. **

**C-A-R- your back! Also your theory makes sense and now I get why she did that.**

**Lady Snowstorm/Star- there might be someone for you to chase next chapter. Good luck getting trying to get Phoenix. To Star don't worry I won't tell.**

**Me: GAH! I hate my computer**

**Amber: Put down the bat**

**Me: No never it must die! **

**Aerrow: What her problem**

**Piper: she got a nasty virus on her computer and now she does not get pop-ups anymore, which means she has do all these things so she can review.**

**Stork: Or it Mindworms**

**Me :DIE DIE DIE**

**Amber: Get away from the computer**

**Piper: While Amber calms Piper down ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The spot where a chunk of ice rested was now covered in a white blanket. A person could climb up the wall of snow and walk along the blanket without the snow underneath their feat clasping. The snow sparkled in the sunlight and all was peaceful. The avalanche had ended before it reached four skimmers parked at the bottom of the hill. Their riders no where in sight.

A section of snow started to move and out popped a blizzarian head. The rest of her body was stuck tight in the snow. She looked around, as though she was waiting for someone. Soon enough another blizzarian head burst out of the snow. He looked over at the girl with a sheepish smile on his face. The girl gave him a "this-is-all-your-fault" look. The boy gave another sheepish smile to her. Three more heads came out of the snow. One was a red headed boy, the other a blonde haired girl and the last was a strange blue creature.

"Well now how we going to get out of this mess Billy-Rex, eh?" wondered Suzy-Lu.

"Hey why you asking me," said Billy-Rex.

"Cause you got us in this mess," informed Suzy-Lu.

"Well," thought Billy-Rex aloud. "Can anyone get another limb out of the snow?"

Aerrow, Amber and Suzy-Lu tried it, but each failed. The snow was packed together to tight. For them. Radarr being the smallest got his arm out. The others urged him on to keep going. One by one Radarr got all his limbs out till he was able to get out of the hole. Snow was stuck on his fur and when Radarr shook it off most of the snow landed on the others faces.

"Ok now that Radarr out how do we get out?" asked Amber.

"He could get the others," suggested Billy-Rex.

The others agreed with him. So Aerrow told Radarr to get the others. Radarr understood what he was to do and ran off, back to the festival. He was able to get down easily and rushed off down the trail. It would have been faster to use the skimmers, but they would not start and he was to lazy to do it manually.

The Festival

Finn did his famous move to some girls. They clasped their hands against their mouths to keep from laughing. Finn once again took this as a good sign and did to some other girls. They also reacted the same way.

"Man I'm doing great with the ladies," thought Finn.

A tall blonde passed Finn and he once again did his move making him not notice Radarr came up to him. He was still distracted with girls and not noticing Radarr so instead of waiting Radarr pulled on Finn pants leg, which finally got his attention.

Finn looked down to see a very distraught Radarr pointing towards a path. Since the only way Radarr could communicate with them was with charades it was very tricky to understand what he is ever saying.

"Slow down would you," said Finn.

This time Radarr pointed slowly to the trail they had took to get to the ice. Finn got this so Radarr continued on. Next he did a impression of a avalanche which took Finn a couple of tries, but he got it. So far they were on the right track and then came the tricky part. Radarr had to think for awhile but he got an idea and rushed off. Finn watched Radarr leave and then come back with a photo of Amber, Aerrow, Suzy-Lu and Billy-Rex. Where he got them Finn would never know. Radarr placed the four photos on the snow and did the action of a avalanche covering the photos. He then pulled them up only to show their heads and once he was done, Radarr waited for Finn to figure it out.

"So once you went off to collect the water a avalanche came, which you all got caught in covering you up in snow. Then you were all able to get your heads out, but you got all the way out. So they told you to get help. Right?" guessed Finn.

Radarr gave a short nod, informing Finn he got it right.

"Sweet. I'll get Junko and then we'll get the others," Finn ran off back to the Condor.

Junko agreed to help the others, but Stork would not move from his book. So the two left Stork in the warm Condor. They raced back to Radarr with some borrowed skimmers. Radarr hopped onto Finn's skimmer and pointed the way.

They drove through the trail quickly and they reached the spot in recored timing. Finn face fell when he saw the hill they had to climb. Worse the ropes were underneath the snow, on the other side. So they had to climb it without rope. This made Finn even more depressed. The good part the snow was packed tight making it a bit easier. So they started the gruelling task of climbing up the hill.

Radarr got to the top quickly, since he was so small and light. Finn slid down a lot and at one point landed on top of Junko, who lost balance and they landed on the bottom and had to restart. Radarr lied down on the snow and waited for the two. Who were not doing good at all. For some strange reason Junko arrived before Finn.

"I give up. You can get them without my help," shouted Finn who had once again fell.

Junko gave a nod and the two went off to find their stuck friends. It was easy for them to spot them for they stood out quite a bit against the white snow.

"Hey Junko it good to see you," said Aerrow.

"You too."

Junko punched his hands into the snow where Aerrow's shoulders were. When he got a hold of them, Junko pulled and Aerrow came out of the snow easily. He did that with the others and they all came out easily. Each of them covered in snow and where also wet. Suzy-Lu had somehow kept a hold on the container during the avalanche and she handed it to Aerrow.

They walked towards the edge of the hill to find Finn sleeping on his skimmer. Amber had a sudden idea and told the others to wait. She grabbed some snow and packed it together in a perfect snowball. She closed her left eye and aimed for the sleeping body of Finn. She brought her arm back and threw the snowball. It flew towards Finn and hit him right in the face. Perfect hit. Finn woke up with start and looked around for the thrower. He spotted the others up on the hill laughing at him. Amber was in front of them laughing the most. Right away Finn knew which one of them threw the snowball.

"Hey Finn thanks for rescuing us," said Amber her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Finn said something under his breath and ignored the others laughs. He'll get them back. He will have the last laugh this time.

Once they were able to stop laughing they slide down the hill. Finn started to wish he reached the top. The sliding sure looked like a lot of fun. When they were all done Amber could not help but smile once more at Finn, who ignored her and got onto his skimmer. The rest followed hs example and soon they were driving through the trail again.

As soon as they arrived Billy-Rex friends came rushing up to him All wondering what took him so long. He told them the crazy stuff that happened to them as they walked away. Finn found a couple more girls to "flirt" with and to tell his brave attempts to rescue his friends. The Storm Hawks and Suzy-Lu watched Finn try to flirt with the girls and fail again. Suzy-Lu then turned to the Storm Hawks to say goodbye.

"Well it been fun having you guys here. You got to promise me that when Piper wakes up that you all will come back here," said Suzy-Lu.

"We will see you soon then," said Aerrow.

Suzy-Lu walked with them back to the Condor. Amber pulled Finn away from some girls again. Once they arrived at the Condor Suzy-Lu said bye pnce again and left.

Stork closed his book when they arrived on the Condor. At first he did not see them come on board but once he turned around he freaked.

"Ah! What happened to you?" asked Stork.

"Amber Radarr and I got caught in an avalanche. Nothing to worry about," answered Aerrow.

"Nothing to worry about? Ha! You will catch pneumonia and then it will spreed to me and next thing you know we are all dead," freaked Stork.

"Uh Stork pneumonia is not a disease you can catch by somebody else," Amber corrected.

Stork ignored her and turned towards the wheel, muttering about their doom. The Storm Hawks were all use to Stork strange behaviour, but Amber was still confused. She would never get use to Stork.

Amber placed the ice inside the freezer. They had decide to melt it only when they needed the water. When she cam back Aerrow was waiting for her.

"So where to next?" he asked.

"We need to get skybull tusk and a found a terra that with a couple of farms that breeds them. It not to far from here and it should take us only twenty minutes top," Amber told Aerrow.

"Great. Tell Stork the coordinates," Aerrow once again walked off to the infirmary, Radarr right behind him.

Finn came up beside Amber and watched Aerrow walk off.

"If Aerrow does not tell Piper how he really feels about her I will make him," said Finn.

"I would like to see that," giggled Amber.

Finn stuck his tongue out at Amber and she ht his head. Junko watched the two siblings fight and Stork mumbled the word Mindworms. It was almost another normal day on the Condor. If Piper was awake it would have been completely normal.

Infirmary

Aerrow pushed some of Piper's hair out of her face. For being stuck in a endless nightmare Piper looked a bit peaceful. She was not moving as much and her face was calm looking. Sadly it only lasted a few seconds and her face changed from calm to fear and she shifted about the bed. Aerrow placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down and she stopped moving as much.

"Piper wake up please," whispered Aerrow.

She just had to wake up. If not. Aerrow could not bring himself to think what would happen if she did not wake up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: My computer is a total retard.**

**Amber: Well at least she not attacking it anymore**

**Me: My grammar and spelling thing on it has disappeared so I can't check if I'm spelling anything right.**

**Piper: Calm down. Think happy thoughts**

**Finn: can I come in**

**Me: ARGHH**

**Finn: AHHH!**

**Me: Before I get really angry please review and bye. Stupid computer.**


	9. Skybull Theives

**Blue: Yes that would be a good time, but why would I want to make it easy for them.**

**C-A-R- Four more items. Then she will wake up ***_Evil Smile* _**don't worry I won't destroy my computer anytime soon.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- So that your guys bond. Amber and me love to eat chocolate along with Piper and attack the PBs. I also like to scare people or hit them. It is very fun.**

**Delphigril689- Yhea I know but I have little patience, but I'll keep working on that**

**Lady Snowstorm/Star- You can chase somebody in this chapter! And the next three chapters. Good job on keeping Phoenix update and I won't tell her.**

**Me: I passed my swim test!**

**Stork: You went swimming… do you know how many people must swim in that pool in one day. There must be thousand of germs in the pool and know on you**

**Me: I had a shower after I came out. It was so I can watch whales.**

**Amber: Can I come?**

**Me: No sorry. Janet took the sheet the person who saw us do the test to sign into the shower at the pool to see if it was waterproof**

**Amber: Was it**

**Me: Nope. Also I got $100**

**Piper: So a lot of people get money over the summer.**

**Me: The great part I did nothing to earn it. My mom did all the work**

**Finn: Sweet!**

**Me: I know. Also I have my spell check back. So ON WITH THE STORY.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A girl with purple hair that stood up straight was pushing a wheelbarrow towards a barn. It was filled with carrots that the girl had just picked. She was almost at the barn when she heard a loud rumbling noise form the sky. The animals kicked and shouted. The girl knew something was up so she deserted the wheelbarrow and ran off to find the source of the noise.

She ran pass the skybull pen not noticing that something had changed in it. She was to intent on finding the noise. After a while the girl came upon the noise. It was a big familiar ship, which she knew she had seen before but where she did not know.

The ship put down a ramp on out came two boys, a wallop a girl and a strange blue creature. It was the Storm Hawks ship. The girl recognized the red hair leader form anywhere. She ran up to them and they al gave her a sort of confused look.

"Hey Aerrow it me Lynn. You remember from the talon academy," she introduced herself.

Aerrow face lit up when he saw Lynn. Lynn would help them get the skybull horn. The others stared at her wondering who she was.

"Guys this is Lynn. Lynn this is my team; Finn, Junko, Radarr and Finn's sister Amber," the Storm Hawks waved when he pointed to them. Lynn gave a short hello to them and turned her attention back to Aerrow.

"Where Piper?" asked Lynn. Finn hit his head on the dashboard.

"Ignore Finn. Cyclonis captured us and use a Dreamless Crystal and Memory Wipe crystals. Together they gave us endless nightmares of our worst memories. We were able to wake up but Piper who still asleep. So we got a list of items that will wake up Piper. One of the item is a grinded skybull horn," said Aerrow.

"Good thing you came to see me. My family is still lucky to have our skybulls. The past week people skybulls have gone missing," informed Lynn as she led them to the skybull pen. "Getting the horn off will be tricky but not as tricky as grinding it. But don't worry I'll help you guys out."

Once they arrived at the pen Lyn turned to face the Storm Hawks, the pen behind her back. " Choose the one you want."

"Are skybulls usually invisible?" Finn asked.

Lynn gave Finn a confused look. Thinking he was playing a joke she turned around to find the pen empty. Not a skybull in sight.

"NO! The thieves must have gotten them," cried out Lynn.

The Storm Hawks looked at each other wondering the same thing. How where they to get the horn now and who was the thief. Lynn stared at the pen thinking how stupid she was leaving them unguarded with people stealing skybulls. While she looked around the pen she saw something that was different then before. Lynn climbed over the fence to inspect the thing. On a closer look she saw on a plank was a picture. A white picture of skull and crossbones.

"Guys come over here. I found something important."

Finn, Aerrow, Amber and Radarr jumped over the fence and went to see what Lynn found. Junko stayed behind. For his eyes had gotten itchy and red and his noise was not feeling any better. He could fell a sneeze coming on and right away Junko knew who stole the skybulls.

The rest had not notice that Junko had not followed them. They were to busy looking at the painting Lynn found. Aerrow, Finn and Radarr defiantly remembered seeing it before and Amber had seen it before in a book.

"Guys I know who stole the- Ah-choo!" sneezed Junko.

The blast from Junko sneeze sent Radarr hurling towards the end of the pen. He slammed into the fence gate, which swung open after he hit it. Radarr stayed on the gate not wanting to be blasted by one of Junko's sneezes again.

"Murk Raiders," finished Aerrow. He stood up and tightened his fist. He was sick and tired of all these problems. "Don't worry Lynn. We'll get your skybulls back and the other skybulls."

"Oh boy," whispered Finn.

"Come on Storm Hawks, back to the Condor," ordered Aerrow. The Storm Hawks waved goodbye to Lynn and followed after Aerrow.

Stork looked up when they piled into the bridge. He had barely even started to read his book, but at least they got the item. But when Stork looked to see the horn he found them holding nothing and for some odd reason Junko had light pink eyes. Stork had an odd feeling they had not got the horn and they would be going on some mission to get it.

"Stork we need to find where the Murk Raiders are, which means we need to go to Terra Deep," Aerrow told Stork.

"No way. I'm not going there!" said Stork.

"Come on. We need the horn from a skybull which are with the Murk Raiders," Aerrow said.

"No! You can't make me," argued Stork.

"Well you don't have to. Their ship is right over there," pointed out Finn.

Stork and Aerrow stopped fighting and rushed to the window to see that Finn was right. The Murk Raiders ship was hidden behind a small terra, but they were not hidden very well.

Stork grumbled some more but drove the Condor towards the Murk Raiders. Or as he like to put it their doom, but nobody was going to listen to Stork. Especially Aerrow. He found a spot underneath a cliff to land that would keep them out of sight, but it was close enough to the ship so they could make a quick escape.

"Nice job Stork," commented Aerrow. "Amber, Finn, Radarr your with me. Stork and Junko stay here and watch the side."

"Aye, Aye captain," mocked Finn.

Aerrow ignored Finn and went to the carrier bay. Amber followed after him and Finn did to. Junko headed towards the kitchen for a tasty snack and Stork sat down to enjoy his book, "Poetry for the Doomed."

Amber found a small part of the ship that had no guards so they landed there. Finn draped the skimmers with a few sheets they had brought with them to keep their skimmers hidden.

The four friends sneaked inside the ship, keeping to the shadows. Every time someone would walk by them, they would push themselves to the wall or behind something. There was only one close call when Finn stepped on Radarr tail. Aerrow clasped his hand over Radarr mouth to keep him from screeching. But he did let out a little squeak, which caught the attention of a passing Murk Raider. For a while he just stood in the same spot listing for anything, but when he heard nothing he walked away. The three gave Finn an evil glare. The rest of the walk went smoothly and soon they found the stolen skybulls.

There were to guards at both of the entrances, four just walking around and four others guarding the pen if skybulls. All together they had to take on 12 Murk Raiders. This was not too much of a problem. The Storm Hawks had taken on much worse and Amber had learnt some moves so she could help. Aerrow gave the signal for them to attack and all at once they jumped out.

A guard spotted them right away and went to hit the alarm button, but was knocked out by one of Finn's arrow. Amber took her staff and knocked at two of the guards. Finn kept near the alarm button and knocked any who came towards the button. Aerrow headed towards the pen and at that point there were only two guards there. Aerrow could not help but smirk and took them down easily. Soon there were no guards left and they were able to get the skybulls. Finn not remembering the alarm button behind him rested on the wall to take a breath. He hit the button and soon alarms came on alerting everyone that there were intruders.

"Finn," hissed Amber.

Before they could do anything the room was filled with Murk Raiders. Each of them ready to attack the Storm Hawks. The Murk Raiders got the four of them together by the pen surrounded all around. A pathway was then created and Captain Scabulous walked towards them.

"Hello Storm Hawks. So good to see you again," said Scabulous, smiling down at them.

"How hard was it to get a dang horn," thought Aerrow, as he gripped the hilts of his swords.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: There you go Lady Snowstorm you got someone to chase. Also you guys get to see Lynn. Who was the girl talon in the talon academy episode if you don't remember.**

**Amber: you really want to get all the characters in this story.**

**Me: yes I do. I may nto get everyone in this story so the rest will be in my next story if I did not get them**

**Aerrow: Nice plan-wait I thought you had no idea what your next story was going to be about.**

**Me: Well I figured out an even better idea to end this, which gave me a new idea about my next Storm Hawk story.**

**Piper: Why do I have a feeling that I'm doomed**

**Me: Cause you may be right about that. Well please review and bye. **


	10. Finn Had a Good Idea?

**Pascy: Well we had to swim 50m then tread water for a minute. I guess I had fun. Well good luck trying to find somewhere to swim. The only person I baby-sit is my brother and the only time I get money is when it at night. They're the skybull horn, blood of a traitor, blood of enemy, Blood of a family member. There you go.**

**Blue: Of course Harrier coming in.**

**C-A-R- Well Piper just really dreaming about bad memories in her life. Just not exactly sure what they are.**

**Lady Snowstorm/Star: You are like always my first reviewer, it always after I just put up the next chapter. I had to put that out there. Nice song. Do you have a crush on Phoenix Star?**

**Me: AHHHHHHH**

**Amber: What the?**

**Me: I'm leaving to New Brunswick for a week, which means I'll be without a computer for a week! And I just realized I'm going tomorrow.**

**Piper: And from past experiences you can't live without your computer can you?**

**Me: No. It very hard for me. Also you guys won't be getting any updates for a week. I had to wake up and work on this before I got to lazy again.**

**Aerrow: We've noticed**

**Me: be quite. ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scabulous brought out his two energy sabers and lighted them. Pointing it directly at Aerrow's chest. With a sneaky smile Scabulous spoke. "Lay down your weapons and come with us peacefully and we won't have to do it the hard way."

"Never," hissed Aerrow, who only brought his weapon up more.

Scabulous and his crew let out a loud laugh. It looks like they were going to do it the hard way. Aerrow ran straight for Scabulous while they were busy laughing and he only brought his sabers up in time to clash with Aerrow's blades. The others followed the two examples and started to fight.

Finn had somehow found a rope just hanging around. He climbed it high enough so no one could reach him. He got his crossbow in one hand and held the rope in his other hand and aimed for the Murk Raiders underneath him. Hitting all of them. Finn swung around some more to get the rest of Murk Raiders.

Amber stayed on the ground and spun her staff around, hitting any Murk Raiders who got near to her. At one point she looked up to see Finn screaming like a manic and shooting arrows off at random. Finn had found a way to have fun in a middle of a fight. A couple of Murk Raiders came up behind her and she had to stop watching Finn.

Aerrow and Scabulous were deep in fight. The captain took a swipe at Aerow's head but Aerrow brought his blade up to block the swipe. A Murk Raider saw that Scabulous in trouble so he put his foot out behind Aerrow. Once Aerrow hit the Murk Raider foot he lost his balance and flung his blades out of his hands, leaving his hands free to catch on to something. What he did catch onto was the gate of the skybull pen. Seeing that Aerrow was now defenceless Scabulous advanced towards Aerrow. Aerrow looked to see he was holding the latch that would open the gate and a plan came to mind. As soon as Scabulous was close enough Aerrow lifted the latch open and jumped out of the way. The skybulls who did not enjoy the limited space charged out trampling the captain and any one else who got in their way. Amber and Aerrow had jumped onto the gate when the skybulls started to rampage and Finn was still hanging on the rope.

Soon the rampage was done and ether the Murk Raiders were knocked out or had fled. Leaving the Storm Hawks alone. Most of the skybulls had left and were running around the ship but a few had stayed behind.

"Well that one way to get the job done," said Finn. He jumped down off the rope and landed beside Aerrow and Amber. "So now what do we do?"

"We get the skybulls back to their rightful owners," answered Aerrow.

"Yippee," said Finn, twirling his finger around for emphasise.

Finn started to herd the ones that stayed behind to their skimmers. Amber headed towards the bridge and Aerrow scanned the halls for any romaing skybulls. For some odd reason there were no Murk Raiders to be found. They were most likely hiding in their rooms from the charging skybulls. So there was no problem in herding the skybulls. Eventually they found all the skybulls and they were all standing on the hanger bay.

"Stork we got the Skybulls bring the Condor around," radioed Aerrow.

The Condor appeared and they were able to get all of the skybulls into the hanger bay. Stork was not happy about having all the skybulls in his hanger bay. Then again he was not happy about a lot of things, but that Stork for you. Stork drove the Condor as quick as he could. The faster he got the skybulls off the Condor the happier he would be.

They landed by the skybull pen on Lynn farm, who was waiting for them with the gate open. Junko led the skybulls into the gate and Lynn closed it once the last one was in there.

"Thanks for the help guys. I'll give the skybulls to their owners. So Junko if you could help me hold one of the skybulls I'll get the horn for you," said Lynn.

Lynn opened the gate to let one of the skybulls out. Junko grabbed hold of its neck and Lynn placed an tool that looked like wrench and put it around the skybull horn. She pressed a small button on the handle and turned the tool around. After a couple of turns the horn popped off and Junko let go of the skybull who went back into the pen. Lynn placed the tool back in her pocket and placed the horn on a small table.

"Usaully it would take a while for us to grind the horn, but with Junko here it should take us only a few seconds. Junko all you have to do is smash the horn," Lynn told them.

Junko activated his Knuckle Busters and his fist were surrounded by a green glow. He lifted his fist above his head and slammed it down onto the horn. When Junko lifted his fist the horn had turned into small pieces, that made it almost like dust. Amber took the tube out of her pocket and brushed the horn into it.

"Thanks Lynn for the help," said Aerrow.

"It was no problem. Just make," started Lynn.

"That we visit you once Piper is awake," finished Finn.

Lynn gave him a confused look but she waved goodbye to the rest of the Storm Hawks. Once they were gone Lynn went to feed her chickens but when she arrived to the chicken coop she found all of her chickens had disappeared.

On the Condor

"Sweet we only need three more items. So what do we need to get next?" asked Finn.

" I guess we should get the blood of a traitor," Amber read off the list.

"And the tratior is," Finn made a motion for Amber to keep going.

'I guess Dark Ace."

"Wouldn't Domiwick be a better choice," guessed Finn.

Amber dropped the list she was holding, Junko stopped in mid bite, Aerrow mouth dropped open, Radarr stopped searching for chickens and Stork mumbled the word Mindworms. Each of them giving Finn a look of wonder and confusion.

"Finn for once I think you may be right," said Amber. Finn gave a look of triumph. For once the Finnster was right.

"Yhea but where is Domiwick?" wondered Junko.

"I guess we'll just have to ask around. Amber what the closet terra?" Aerrow asked.

Amber looked down at a chart she had brought out and for a few minutes. She lifted her head and told them that Terra Rex was the closet.

"Let hope they know where Domiwick is," said Aerrow as he walked off to see Piper.

"What does this mean we have to see the Rex Guardians and Harrier," whinnied Finn.

"Yes. Now get over it," said Amber.

She left Finn alone to scowl to himself. Finn knew that with the Rex Guardians nothing good happens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: It not a really big chapter but oh well. I just really wanted to get this out before I leave.**

**Amber: I'm surprised you even got a chance with all the packing you have to do, and why did you give Finn a good idea?**

**Me: Yes it was tricky, but I did it. And know I got another $100 for the trip. Also he promised some chocolate and not to have a party when I'm gone.**

**Finn: It worth it to show the girls how smart I am. **

**Me: Before I end I have on thing to say. In the third episode when you get a closeup of Dark Ace his right eye is mostly black because of his pupil but his left eye is not. Weird right.**

**Piper: And you actully noticed that?**

**Me: yes I did. Well goodbye and I'll see you in week. So please review.**


	11. The Traitor Escapes

**Pascy- don't worry as long as you finally saw that I updated. At the start I was going to choose Dark Ace but then I thought Domiwick was better. And yes my vacation was wonderful. I also have $90 left over, which I may just end up spending all on books.**

**Coderules- don't worry Piper won't be to doomed. Just a bit.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Ok. That makes sense in a strange way**

**Blue- Well I was watching that episode on Youtube and noticed something weird and I kept going back till I finally saw it. **

**C-A-R- Yes he does. I guess. Well he needed to come into the story somehow**

**Lady Snowstorm/Star- You have fun with Dark Ace. Yes I did read your story. I even reviewed on it. Which I guess you already know. Don't worry Star I won't. **

**Me: Hi guys sorry about the almost 3 week wait.**

**Finn: So you finally decided to update**

**Me: Do you want to play some Wii boxing with me **

**Finn: No**

**Me: Then be quite. Once again sorry about the wait. It been crazy with school staring and I had jet lag from my trip and writer block. **

**Amber: She still would have not updated if we did not make her**

**Me: We don't talk about that anymore. School starting tomorrow so I decide to update today before I can't with school, and as Amber told you all they made me. Well ON WITH THE STORY.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finn, Junko and Radarr were playing cards to pass the time. Radarr was winning, while Finn was losing and Junko was not really caring, but Finn cared a lot. The Finnster did not lose to whatever Radarr was. Amber was watching them trying not to laugh. Stork was staring ahead with a smirk on his face. It was always funny watching Finn and Radarr playing cards. No matter how many times Finn tried he would always lose to Radarr, but he still played.

"Come on! How could I lose again!" Finn slammed his cards on the table as Radarr won yet another round.

"Because he smarter then you," replied Amber.

"Then how come he can't talk?" asked Finn.

"Cause that how he was born," answered Stork.

Finn walked off to sulk in his room. With Finn gone Junko and Radarr stopped playing and headed off to find something else to entertain themselves. Aerrow appeared on the bridge and headed towards Stork to check on how much longer till they got to Terra Rex.

"About 15 minutes and when we get there I need to refuel the Condor. All this has taken a toll on my poor baby," informed Stork.

"Uh right," Aerrow backed away from Stork who had started to mumble things to the Condor.

Aerrow crashed down on the couch beside Amber. He placed a hand on his head trying to stop the arrival of a headache. The Condor was not the only thing the quest had taken a toll on. All of them were tired and sore, but they had to finish getting all the items for Piper. The last three were the ones the Storm Hawks were all dreading and visiting the Rex Guardians. The visit with them never ended well.

"We are now approaching doom- I mean Terra Rex," announced Stork.

"Oh joy," mumbled Finn who had just came back from sulking.

The Storm Hawks landed the Condor and were greeted by a very annoyed looking Harrier. He was pointing to something on his ship that they had parked by.

" Hello Harrier, what the problem?" asked Aerrow, afraid of the answer.

"Your ship banged into ours denting it," Harrier answered.

"Where," Finn was right. There were no signs of a dent on the ship, which meant Harrier was imagining things.

"Right there!" he snapped pointing at a very small dent. The Storm Hawks had to walk right up to it to see the "dent". "I would like for you to pay for this dent, and I don't want it to ever happen again."

"Harrier we'll pay for the dent later, but right now we need your help," Aerrow dreaded how Harrier was going to make them repay him.

"Really," A smile came across Harrier face. 'Well how can I help."

Taking a deep breath Aerrow started to tell Harrier the story. " Cyclonis got her hands on a Dreamless Crystal and some Memory Wipe Crystals. She figured out that when she combined them that she could give anyone everlasting nightmares. So Cyclonis use them on us so we all got everlasting nightmares, but as you can tell they are not everlasting. We were eventually able to wake up, but Piper. With the help of a friend we got a list with items that will make a Crystal that will wake Piper up. We need the blood of a traitor, which would be from Domiwick and we were hoping you knew where he was."

"My, my. That quite a problem you have. I'll help you if you would do a favour for me," replied Harrier.

"Come on! It won't take you that long to help us out," complained Finn.

"How about this. The blonde one stays behind and helps me and I'll tell the rest of you where to find Domiwick," offered Harrier.

"Fair enough. Finn stay behind and help Harrier," said Aerrow.

'Wonderful. Domiwick is in a prison on Terra Atmosia," informed Harrier. "Now Finn you'll be coming with me."

Finn stood in his spot not moving. So a member of the Rex Gaurdians pulled Finn by the sleeve. Amber waved goodbye to her brother and was very happy about him staying behind. Maybe she could a bit of rest during the trip.

The Storm Hawks went back to the Condor and Stork headed towards Terra Atmosia once he was filled in. As they guessed Stork was also happy about Finn staying behind. He was not in the mood to listen to Finn trying to play his guitar; then again he was never in the mood to hear Finn try to play his guitar.

The flight to Terra Atmosia was nice a peaceful without Finn. Everyone (but Stork who was not leaving his post) got some well-needed sleep. Sadly it was a short flight and too quickly Stork was announcing their arrival at Terra Atmosia. The four of them arrived on the bridge, trying to wake up before they head out. When they were awake and ready to meet the Red Eagles they headed out on their skimmers.

It took them awhile to drive through the city and locate the Red Eagles. They were able to find them when they arrived upon a big group of Red Eagles fans. The crowd cleared up enough and the Storm Hawks were able to talk to the Red Eagles.

"Storm Hawks it great to see you. What brings you all to Terra Atmosia?" wondered the Sky Knight of Red Eagles, Lorenzo.

"Cyclonis used a Dreamless Crystal and Memory Wipe Crystals on us giving us nightmares, which we could not wake up from. For some reason we were able to wake except our navigator Piper who is still asleep. A friend gave us a list with the right items to wake her up. We have most of them but one of them is blood from a traitor and we decide the best person for that would be Domiwick. We know that he is being held in a prison here so would you allow us to take a drop of blood from him?" asked Aerrow.

"Of course we will. The prison he is in is just over there," Lorenzo pointed to a dark grey building just to the right of them.

Before they could do anything alarms came from within the prison. The Storm Hawks and Red Eagles rushed over to the grey building and found two guards by a broken prison cell looking embarrassed.

"What happened here?" demanded Lorenzo.

"W-w-we were j-just standing guard and a b-blast came from inside t-this cell and the prisoner e-escaped and r-ran off before we c-could s-stop him," shuttered one of the guards.

"Who was in this cell?" asked Lorenzo, his voice full of worry.

"The explore. Domiwick," the other guard answered.

"Of course," said Amber under her breath.

The person to escape was the one they needed. Look like Finn was going to be helping Harrier for a bit longer. Not that it was a problem to the Storm Hawks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Not really happy about this chapter. I'm just glad it over.**

**Piper: it can't be that bad**

**Me: I still had writer block during it so I made it shorter then I planned. Next chapter will have Domiwick in it (maybe) and what Finn is doing with Harrier. I promise I'll update faster this time and hopefully it will also be longer then this one.**

**Finn: And faster would be how fast?**

**Me: Faster. Also in the Code epsiode why does Harrier throw away his sword and then take out another one. Makes no sense. Well please review, bye!**


	12. Pranks

**Coderules- Thanks. I got your update right here.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- he appeared in a few more. You never watch season 1? You may want to do that**

**Blue- Good point. Look as cool as Aerrow? Yhea right! Don't worry Finn not the only one in trouble.**

**Love Shall Never Die- He won't be the only one to die. Well that good, don't want you hating my stories.**

**Delphigirl689- you can blame writer block for my short chapter.**

**Pascy- I have a lot of time on my hands. See I updated quicker.**

**Lady Snowstorm/star: I didn't even realize that until after you said that. That all right we all make mistakes. Sure she can be in one of my chapters, as soon as I figure out were to add her.**

**Me: I hate my life!**

**Amber: What happened this time**

**Me: In gym class it was grey and windy and cloudy and my head gets sunburned again! **

**Piper: wow that sucks**

**Me: Yhea. On the brighter side I can count to 20, sing the alphabet, say the months and days all in French. **

**Finn: It took you that long?**

**Me: My elementary school decided to make the grade fours learn French when I was in grade 6. So I never learnt French and now I have to take it. **

**Finn: Hah sucker!**

**Me: Shut it PB1**

**PB1: No not again!**

**Me: Well ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok blondie," stared Harrier.

"Finn."

"Right. You shall clean and polish our entire amour and once you are done come see me. I shall be waiting in the living room. One last thing, do not scratch the amour."

Harrier led Finn through halls full of twist and turns till the reached a giant wooden door. Inside it was filled with golden amour that was clean. Finn thought they had the wrong room and when he was about to voice his thoughts about it Harrier gave him a cleaning cloth and polish.

"Well good luck."

Finn stared with an open mouth at the piles of golden shinning amour.

"_The others better hurry back soon," _thought Finn.

Grabbing a piece of amour Finn sat himself on the ground. He saw on the corner of the shoulder plate was a little smudge of dirt. If this was what the Rex Guardians considered dirty he could not wait until he figured out what was clean. Taking a deep breath the sharpshooter got to working on the cleaning and polishing.

Terra Atmosia

"I am sorry Storm Hawks. Is there anything my squadron and myself can help you with?" asked Lorenzo.

Aerrow ran his fingers through his ruby red hair, thinking. Unless they knew where Domiwick ran off to, there was not much they could do to help. " Thanks but a the moment there nothing you can do to help us. Well Storm Hawks let go and find Domiwick."

"Wait! There a note in the cell," called out one of the guards.

Aerrow stopped in mid walk and turned to see the guard holding a crumbled piece of paper. The guard handing it to Aerrow who started to read it. The other Storm Hawks reading it over his shoulder.

"Dear Storm Hawks,

It seems like you have found my letter, which means I have escaped.

I know that you all need a drop of my blood for the sky knight precious girlfriend.

If you do not get it she will never wake up.

How I know this is none of you business.

The only way you will be getting my blood is if you get me something in return.

What I want is not something I can name at the moment.

You will find the item on a small terra with no name that had a mine for warp crystals.

There is one person on that terra that will know of the item and where to find it.

I bid you all good luck and you have a day and a half to find the item.

Once you got it I will be on Terra Neon by the roller coaster.

From I.J. Domiwick."

"Wait does that mean we have to visit Noob again?" wondered Junko. "Yep," answered Junko.

"Well Storm Hawks good luck on your quest and once Piper is awake you must visit us all," offered Lorenzo.

"Of course," said Aerrow.

Terra Rex

It was finished. Finn greatest prank ever. Sure Harrier may kill him but that what he got for leaving him all alone in a room with glue in the corner. Where the glue came from Finn would never know, but he was grateful for it being there. Taking one more look at his masterpiece Finn went to tell Harrier his work was done.

Just as he was told before Harrier was sitting in the living room reading the code. The only person who would ever read the code for enjoyment would defiantly be Harrier. Not even Piper would do something weird as that. The thought of Piper made Finn stomach tighten. The only reason he was here was because of her, but it was going to be nice when she woke up. The first thing Finn was planning to do when she woke up was to get her and Aerrow together, but that was not the problem at the moment.

"Hey Harrier I finished with the amour," Finn said.

"Wonderful. Now go don the hall and when you reach the end turn left. At the very end of that hall will be two giant doors. Enter that room and you will find the first skimmer. You will clean it with the supplies beside the case. If you scratch it you will pay dearly. Good luck," and with that Harrier went back to his book.

"_This guy is crazy," _thought Finn as he walked down the hallway.

Eventually he reached the two doors that Harrier described. Inside was the first skimmer and the cleaning supplies right beside it. Finn could see the scratch he had made when they had rescued it and the other stolen items the Raptors had taken. If Harrier had freaked over that one little scratch he would have a meltdown after Finn was finished with the skimmer. This was going to be fun. Finn rubbed his hands evilly and took the glue from his pocket and grabbed a few random items. Maybe him staying with Harrier was not such a bad idea after all.

Condor

After an argument about if they should pick Finn up they decide to pick him up. Stork only wanted to do it so he could meet Noob again. Amber agreed with this and so they headed towards Terra Rex. They also voted on Aerrow to pick up Finn. No one wanted to see Harrier twice in one day and Aerrow was their sky knight, so it was only fair. Aerrow was planning to take Radarr with him, but he could not find him anywhere. They did find tons of chicken feathers onboard, which Stork was not happy about at all. Mumbling something about the Chicken pox.

When they landed a mad Harrier once again greeted them again. This time with a sticky Finn in hand. The Storm Hawks were starting to think that maybe leaving Finn alone with Harrier was not such a good idea. For Harrier. Finn looked like he enjoyed his time working for Harrier.

"Hey Harrier," greeted Aerrow, afraid of what he was going to say.

"Hello Aerrow. Please do not bring your wingman back to this terra ever again," said Harrier handing Finn off to Aerrow.

Aerrow smiled weakly till Harrier stomped off. Once he was gone Aerrow looked to Finn was smiling innocently. Glue in his hair and a piece of metal stuck to his shirt. Aerrow really did not want to find out what he did.

Once Finn entered the bridge the others stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Stork eye stared to twitch. Glue could cause so many deadly diseases that could be contagious and Finn was covered in glue.

"Finn what happened?" asked Amber.

Finn smiled even more before he answered. "Let just say Harrier will never ask for my help again." With that Finn headed off to hopefully the shower.

Terra Rex

Harrier had found the wingman scratching and gluing random metal pieces from the wall of the museum on the priceless skimmer. When he had scratched it the first time Harrier freaked. This time Harrier could only stare. Harrier walked nervously towards the amour room, afraid to see what Finn did. Hopefully he cleaned and polished the amour like he was instructed to do.

When Harrier entered the room what he found shocked him. Finn had indeed cleaned and polished the amour so much it sparkled when the light touched it. The bad part was that the amour was glued together to make a sculpture of the wingman himself. Harrier stood there his fist tightening and let out a giant scream.

Condor

"So you guys got the blood?"

"No he escaped. He did leave a letter telling us we had to give him something to get his blood. It on that small terra here Noob lives," explained Amber.

"Oh man not that guy again. Why could you not leave me there," complained Finn.

Amber giggled and went back to reading her book. At least this time he would suffer a bit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Well it looks like Domiwick will ether appear in the next chapter or the one after that. Star shall appear soon Lady Snowstorm**

**Piper: Wow Harrier was mad**

**Me: Yhea, and you all thought Finn was going to die. Another random thing that I noticed. In the episode where Cyclonis disguise herself as Lark when Aerrow talks to Piper in her room on her wall is the map of the black gorge, which appears in the episode after that one. The map is also safely stowed away in Stork box. Just thought I let you all know**

**Amber: Weird**

**Me; Well please review and bye. **


	13. An Orb

**Blue- that true**

**Little Miss Seaweed Brain- thanks. I shall get PB1 for you**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Ah. Well then go and watch the rest! I did.**

**Pascy- Yhea I caught you off guard! Same here. I love tormenting people. Well this update was not sadly. Hm I never thought about that, but if I do that you guys won't be able to see Chicken Feather so yhea.**

**Storm Panther- I did too. It was fun to write**

**delphigirl689- If he did not that would be surprising. I sure hope so too-wait I'm the author so I can decide whatever I want.**

**Lady Snowstorm/Star- Go gets him! Oh and good luck. Ok Star.**

**Me: it is snowing!!!!**

**Amber: but it October, where fall**

**Me: We don't get fall!!! This is so depressing. It should only snow around Christmas. Not Halloween**

**Finn: Yhea Halloween! Candy!**

**Me: somebody got sidetracked. Hm I have the perfect costume for you guys**

**Amber: were we not just talking about snow?**

**Finn: I have a bad feeling about my costume**

**  
Me: You should have a bad feeling. Well ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do we have to go visit Noob? He not our number fan anymore. He the Absolute Zero number one fan now," grumbled Finn.

"It the only way to get the blood of an enemy so we can wake up Piper," answered Amber.

"But we still have the blood of an enemy and blood of a family member and she has none," informed Finn.

"We'll figure that out later Finn. So suck it up and stop complaining."

Finn glared at Amber once more before he sat down in his corner to sulk some more. Aerrow stifled a laugh at Finn face. He turned back to face Stork who was staring ahead at the cloud filled sky. He been in the same position since they came back on the ship and learned he had to drive them back to Noob. Let just say the father away he was from Noob the happier Stork was, but without this item they would not be able to get the blood for Piper meaning she would not be able to wake up and Stork would not get to eat any more Sandcakes. Now that was a problem. Just thinking about life with none of Piper famous Sandcakes was enough to make Stork go see Noob.

"So Stork how much farther?" asked Aerrow.

"Well if I'm correct-we are here. Oh joy," replied Stork. His voice filled with sarcasm.

"Come on Stork Noob is not that bad," Aerrow said. Stork rolled his eyes at this.

The others had heard Stork comment about being on the terra so they were all waiting on the carrier bay for Aerrow. Once again Stork was staying behind. Not like that was much of a surprise. The Storm Hawks got onto their skimmers and headed out of the Condor to search for Noob and this mysterious item.

After fifteen or so minutes they found Noob home. The Absolute Zeros sign still up and running, which annoyed Finn. The Storm Hawks parked their skimmers by Noob trailer and Aerrow went to knock on the door. He stepped back and waited for someone to answer. Soon the door opened and out come Noob.

"Ah Storm Hawks it is good to see you. If you here to try and change my mind about the Absolute Zeros it is not going to work, sorry," greeted Noob.

"Uh no that not what were here for, well maybe Finn will to change your mind, but we won't. We need your help to find this item that is on your terra," informed Aerrow.

"And this item is…" Noob mentioned for Aerrow to carry on.

"Well we have no idea. We just have this letter," Aerrow handed Noob the letter hoping he would know where this mysterious item was. Noob took the letter out of his hand and read it over. For a while the terra was quiet while Noob read the letter.

"Sorry to tell you but I'm not the one who knows where this item is," the Storm Hawks hope fell again and they were about to leave before Noob stopped them. "But I do know the person who will find you the item."

Aerrow stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Noob. He lifted an eyebrow showing his interest in what Noob had to say.

"It a girl who lives not to far form this spot. She has all these different type of treasures and she sure to know where this item you want is. By the way why do you need this item?"

"Come on! We were so close to not having to go over this story!" Finn yelled.

"Just ignore him. He'll get over it eventually. Cyclonis had gotten hold on a rare crystal called the Dreamless crystal and a few Memory wipe crystals. When she combined them and used it on us we got stuck in an endless nightmare. It took a while but we all woke up but Piper who is still asleep. So we got some help from a friend of our, who gave us a list of items that if we combined will wake up Piper. We need the blood of a traitor and we were going use Domiwick blood but he escaped leaving that note telling us to get him that item in exchange for his blood," answered Aerrow.

"Wow that one long story. I'll lead you guys to the girl," said Noob.

The Storm Hawks got onto their skimmers and followed Noob. He lead them to a small house that was right beside a cave the had a rock in front of it. Noob turned towards the Storm Hawks to say goodbye.

"Well Storm Hawks good luck on you quest and come back to see me when Piper awake. Oh and no I won't change my mind. The Absolute Zeros are the best. Bye," Noob walked off back to his trailer leaving a very mad Finn to mumble about him being better then the Absolute Zeros and the other Storm Hawks put together.

Aerrow once again went up to knock on the door but before he reached it a girl opened it. She had red hair that reached to her mid back and was streaked with darker red highlights. She had shinning forest green eyes and on her belt was a small dagger with an orange striker crystal. On the girl shoulder was a creature like Radarr, except it had snow-white fur and the same eyes as it owner. The girl looked at each of the Storm Hawks stopping at Finn the longest. Once she was done that she spoke.

"Hello I'm Star. This is Sugar and you all must be the Storm Hawks, but where is Piper?" introduced Star.

"That-" started Aerrow only to be interrupted by Finn.

"Let me explain it. By the way nice to meet you cutie. See Cyclonis got some crystal that gave us endless nightmares. We woke up meaning Cyclonis plan failed again. Well we all woke but Piper who still asleep with nightmares. A friend gave us a list of items that will wake up Piper. We needed blood from Domiwick but he escaped and the only way to get it is to find this item on this terra that you will hopefully know where it is," explained Finn giving Star his famous move.

Star could not help but crack a smile at Finn antics, which made Amber wonder if she was ok. "So the famous Storm Hawks needed my help. Of course I'll help. So you have any idea what this item is?"

"No idea. We do have this note but it does not give us much information. We were thinking you would know what and where it was," hoped Finn.

" There is one item that might be it. The only way to reach it is to climb the cliff. Of course you don't all have to come, cause it is one long and hard climb," informed Star.

"Ha! The Finnster can climb any cliff with my eyes closed," bragged Finn.

"Well that good. The cliff is over there. I'll grab the supplies," Star pointed towards a steep cliff that had something that sparkled on the top of it.

Amber let out a long whistle at the height of the cliff and sneaked a look towards Finn. His face had lost most of his colour and he looked sick, but once Star came back out he tried to put on a brave face. Tried being the keyword.

Star handed Finn a backpack, which they were going to use to put the item in once they had it. Finn grabbed the backpack and tried to look manly while putting it on, making Star giggle some more. Amber looked at the two wonder if they should trust a girl who liked her brother, but Star was their only hope.

They all walked over to the base of the cliff and once they were closer to it they saw just how tall the cliff was. This was going to be one ling climb. Star saw their hesitation and to help them get over it she started to climb. Finn followed right after her and the rest of the Storm Hawks followed after him, which is a first.

The Storm Hawks lost all track of time while they were climbing. Radarr was clinging to Aerrow shoulder the whole time and was not planning to let go. It was only when a Finn pushed small rock out of his way that hit Radarr on his head, did he let go of Aerrow shoulder.

"Radarr!" shouted Aerrow.

Before Radarr could fall to his doom, as Stork would put it, Junko caught him by his tail.

"You ok buddy?" Junko asked.

Radarr let out a little whine to say he was ok. Junko handed Radarr back to Aerrow who made sure was not under Finn. For the rest of the climb Radarr clung on Aerrow neck making sure he would not fall again.

They had no idea how long it took but the all reached the top. Each of them fell flat on the ground to catch their breath. Once they were somewhat rested up, they looked around their surroundings. Form the spot they could see all of the terra, including Noob house and the Condor. In the middle was a glowing orb and changed colour every few seconds. In the orb was a small crystal flower. Finn walked up to the orb, placed his hands on the side of it and carefully placed it in the backpack. Zipping it closed he placed it on his back and gave a thumbs up.

Taking a deep breath the Strom Hawks and Star went back to climbing down the cliff. They reached the bottom and once again collapsed on the ground. Everyone was out of breath, but they had got the item that Domiwick wanted, well at least they hope this was the right item. The Storm Hawks and Star got back up and headed back to Star home.

"Well Storm Hawks I hope that the right item you need. It was fun to work with you and hope you are able to wake up Piper and once you do come back here so I can meet her. Bye" invited Star.

"Bye," said Finn. Happy to be able to see Star again.

With the orb in the backpack the Storm Hawks got onto their skimmers and headed towards the Condor. Stork was sitting in a chair with his feet up on the dashboard reading a book of gloomy poems. When the Storm Hawks entered he looked up from his book.

"So did you get what you need?" he asked.

"And more," said Finn with a dreamy look on his face.

"Let me guess Mindworms?"

"No Stork. Finn found a girl there who helped us out. Well now that we have this, um, orb thing we can give it to Domiwick. So that means Terra Neon," said Aerrow.

Hearing the name Terra Neon Finn and Junko let out a cheer. Before Aerrow, Stork or Amber could stop them they had stated to list all the things they would do there, which they did all the time they went to Terra Neon.

"I have a feeling that we may not be at Terra Neon just to give Harrier the orb," voiced Amber.

"Same here. Well Stork the faster we get there the less we have to listen to Finn and Junko," Aerrow said.

On that note Stork got off the terra and headed towards Terra Neon as fast as he could.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: well there you all go. Chapter 13**

**Piper: took you long enough**

**Me: well sorry. My life been rather crazy**

**Finn: so what are you planning for me to be for Halloween?**

**Me: You'll find out. On the side note in the last two episodes Cyclonis got a haircut. Oh and the smarties got rid of the blue ones! This is not acceptable! **

**Amber: No way**

**Piper: That terrible**

**Me: I know. Well please review and I'll try to update way faster then I did this time**


	14. Roller Coasters!

**C-A-R- Yhea it was cute. **

**Little Miss Seaweed Brain- Sure! As long as I can dress him up to. I know! It because they are using natural dyes.**

**delphigirl689- Yes lucky Finn. I have no idea.**

**Storm Panther- Yhea she's Lady Snowstorm OC. She asked if Star could be in this story. Yes I have something perfect in mind for her.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- Hey! You take a while to update too! **

**Lady Snowstorm/Star- Sweet! Yes I want to know. Go get Noob! And Star I did get the PM.**

**Pascy- is this fast enough? Yes we should get Star checked out.**

**Me: ARGH!**

**Amber: What!**

**Me: I have like five songs stuck in my head at once!**

**Finn: Ha!**

**Piper: Finn!**

**Amber: That sucks**

**Me: Tell me about it. And for some reason most of them are Disney songs. Also you know what stupid**

**Junko: what?**

**Me: Watching Bambi, Lion King and then Charlotte Web all in one day. **

**Piper: And you did that why?**

**Me: I was bored and I thought I would not cry at the deaths. I was wrong. **

**Amber: you still have not learned**

**Me…No. ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I even have to say it," said Stork.

"Terra Neon in sight!" shouted Junko and Finn at the same time.

Stork landed the Condor and as soon as the ramp opened up Junko and Finn ran out to get in the lines. Before they had landed they decided to let the two go their own way for an hour or so, Aerrow, Radarr and Amber would find Domiwick and of course Stork would stay behind. No surprise there.

Amber grabbed the bag holding the orb before they headed out. Stork whished a good luck and went back to reading his book of doom poetry. Once they had all gotten off the Condor they took a look around to see which roller coaster Domiwick was at. Looking around the three of them could see nothing but roller coasters after roller coasters. Aerrow looked down at the note Domiwick had written. It only told them he would be at a roller coaster not which one and there were a lot.

"Well this is going be fun," remarked Amber, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Well I guess we should get started."

"Let go to the one with three loops.' Amber pointed to one with three loops in a row. They could hear the scream of the riders from where they were standing and if they looked closely enough they could see a familiar Wallop and squirrelly blond guy standing in line for the ride.

They headed over to that roller coaster, which was named "The Loops of Death." They found tons of people in line for the ride. What they saw in being scared by a ride Aerrow would never know. He saw Finn and Junko get on one of the cars giant smiles on their face. Along with traces of cotton candy. While they did find Finn and Junko they did not find Domiwick.

"I guess it makes sense that Domiwick would not go by the most populated roller coaster for the risk of being caught. So that means we got to find a roller coaster where there are not many people," said Amber.

"Good point, but where would they be?"

"I guess more near the back."

"Alright. Come on Radarr." Radarr was looking at the ride wanting to be on it, but knew this was for Piper so he reluctantly got onto Aerrow shoulder. Leaving the ride and it screaming riders behind.

At the back of the terra where most of the old rides where they found tons of deserted roller coaster and other rides. They had hope narrowing it down to deserted roller coaster would cut the search in half, but there seemed to be more coaster here then the ones people used.

"Well the fastest way would split up. To bad Finn and Junko are not here. Of course then again they would just go on all the rides instead of searching," joked Aerrow.

"Ha! Good point. I'll go check over here and I guess if we find Domiwick we should…uh," thought Amber stuck on what to do.

"You can signal me with this," informed Aerrow handing Amber an earplug and with that they went their separated ways. Amber beside herself and Aerrow with Radarr.

Amber first stop was the "Mumble Jumble" with tons of bumps on it. A few people were on it, but no sign of Domiwick in sight. He was not going to make it easy for them thought Amber. Aerrow was having similar luck as Amber. He had to find Domiwick before he got bored and leave. If he left they would not get his blood. They could use Carver blood, but Aerrow would rather not take the chance, not with Piper on the line. After taking a rest he got back up to search.

With Junko and Finn

"Dude! That "Loops of Death" and "The Zipper" were awesome," said Finn.

Junko gave Finn thumbs up as to agree with Finn. After riding "The Zipper" the two headed over for some delicious corndogs and more cotton candy. At the moment they were sitting on a bench eating their food. Junko inhaled both his corndog and cotton candy ready for the next ride. Finn had also bought a giant pretzel (a gift to himself for surviving Noob) so he was taking longer but he finished quickly.

"Finn let go on the "The Comet"," requested Junko pointing to a coaster with a giant dip.

Finn smiled and headed off towards the line followed by Junko. Two girls watched them run thinking they would be puking their guts out if they went on that ride.

The two arrived in the line vibrating with excitement. Finn looked up ahead to see how long the ride was but never found out. Instead he saw Domiwick standing behind a shooting range booth. Finn reached back to tap Junko gaining his attention to point out Domiwick.

"What should we do?" asked Junko in a whisper.

"I guess we should go up to him and then radio Aerrow and Amber," guessed Finn, which Junko agreed with.

They got out of the line much to the enjoyment to the people behind them and walked over to Domiwick making sure no one was watching them.

"Hey Domiwick," greeted Finn.

Domiwick jumped in surprise upon hearing Finn voice, but once he saw them he relaxed.

"Ah so you finally found me. Now where is the item?" wondered Domiwick.

"Well Amber and Aerrow have it and they are off looking for you somewhere else. We'll just radio them and they will give you the orb," Finn informed Domiwick.

"Alright just tell them to hurry or else I'm leaving and the girl won't be able to wake up," threatened Domiwick.

Finn nodded and radioed Aerrow. At first he got only static but soon heard Aerrow voice come on. He told him the story and Aerrow said he would be there soon.

Aerrow and Radarr

After Finn radioed him, Aerrow found Amber searching around a roller coaster. He ran over to her.

"Hey Amber. Finn and Junko found Domiwick," said Aerrow.

"Huh. So I guess he was hiding by a crowded coaster. What a waste of time. Let go."

The three of them ran off towards "The Comet" which they could see the top from where they were standing. By the time they reached the roller coaster the line had doubled and they had to push their way through to reach the back of the shooting range booth, where the three of them found Junko, Finn and Domiwick standing.

"Domiwick here you orb thing now where the blood?" commanded Aerrow handing him the bag that held the orb.

"Right here." Domiwick took the bag and handed Aerrow a small tube filled with a drop of his blood.

"And this is yours. Right?" Aerrow made sure.

"Of course why would you lie?"

"You better be right. Cause if your wrong I'll be coming after you. Also I could think of many reasons you would lie to us." Aerrow pocketed the tube and headed off towards the Condor.

Domiwick placed the bag on his back and walked away, melting into the crowd. Amber and Radarr followed Aerrow without question, but Finn and Junko looked at "The Comet" longingly before they left.

Stork heard the five of them come on board and put away his book and got ready to take off. Aerrow placed the tube beside all the others. Finn fell down onto the couch exhausted, Junko following his action. Amber started to play cards with Radarr that Finn watched annoyed that Amber was evenly matched against Radarr, while he lost badly. Twice.

"Ok Stork take us as close to Cyclonia before nightfall. Once you're close enough but not to close for them to spot us," ordered Aerrow.

Stork nodded and turned around to steer the Condor.

"Hey Aerrow, why do we have to go to Cyclonia?" asked Finn.

"To get the blood of an enemy," Aerrow answered.

"Oh."

For a little while they Condor was silent beside the usual creaks and groans. Soon the radio started to crackle and Eric voice was heard. Other sounds were heard that sounded like crashes, bangs and chickens?

"Storm Hawks- help-Cyclonians-come-quick," Eric said and the message ended there.

"Stork head towards Eric's terra-again," Aerrow ordered.

"What up with him and getting attacked by Cyclonians?" wondered Finn.

"Don't know, let just hope we can get there before they leave again" said Aerrow.

Stork obyed the command and headed towards Eric's terra as quick as possible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Well there you go. A bit of a break for the Storm Hawks, well for finn and Junko since somebody have been bugging me to give him a break.**

**Finn: Well the last time we got a break in your stories was when we to Tropica and at the end we got captured. Oh and what was that about me being squirlley?**

**Me: Nothing. Well please review and bye.**


	15. A Helping Hand

**C-A-R- that all right as long as you reviewed at one point.**

**Blue- you should not trust Domiwick at all, but he did give them is blood, but that does not mean that the last we will see of him. **

**Storm Panther- That would be, but they needed to find Domiwick at one point.**

**Eh hi um you forgot your name just thought I tell you. Don't worry Domiwick did not trick Aerrow, but he may later. **

**Gatomon Fan 7: HA! I have a feeling someone in trouble.**

**delphigirl689- Eric needs a security system. **

**Lady Snowstorm- Hope you get better. I just got over a cold myself. Now hurry up and get better!**

**Me: Hi-**

**Finn: Happy Birthday!**

**Me:… you know it my birthday?**

**Finn: Duh**

**Amber: No he over heard us talking about. **

**Me: Ah that make sense. Since I could not update on Halloween like I planned ( or at least around it) since I got sick and then my computer decide to be stubborn I'm going to have to force Finn into his Halloween outfits today**

**Finn: What!**

**Me: First a munchkin**

**Finn: How did you-**

**Me: Pink fluffy bunny**

**Finn: Wha! Bows**

**Me: And lastly- a punching bag with a giant one on it.**

**Finn: Ha ha very funny. **

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Condor landed beside Eric house. The Storm Hawks ran out straight towards Eric house weapons ready, leaving Stork (diseases) and Radarr (chickens) in the Condor. They spotted three skimmers by the chicken coop. One of them was the Dark Ace another Ravess and the last one some random talon, but for some reason had a few chicken feathers on it.

Once they got to the door Aerrow turned to face the others and placed a finger to his lips telling them to keep quite. He went in first, his blades light and ready. The house was in the same state when they first met Eric, maybe even worse. Crashes could be heard from Eric lab. Aerrow crept slowly towards the lab followed by the others. While they were walking Finn hit the side of a table that then bumped into Junko, causing Junko to trip and fall. During the fall noise was made that it could be heard from the lab, which went quiet. The Storm Hawks froze in place waiting for someone to come out. Soon they heard footsteps come towards them and the owner of the footsteps appeared before them. It was none other then Chicken Feather.

"Hey! Chicken Feather it good to see you again. I'm guessing the skimmer with the chicken feathers is yours?" joked Finn, who had forgot about the situation they were in.

"STORM HAWKS!" shouted Chicken Feather. "And it the Red Man of Doom now."

Dark Ace and Ravess came rushing out to see if Chicken Feather was right. Upon seeing the Storm Hawks without no Piper Dark Ace could not help but smirk. If Piper was not with them that meant she was still asleep and when Dark Ace told Cyclonis she was going to be very happy, or as happy as she could be.

"I see that you little friend is still asleep," said Dark Ace.

"No thanks to you," growled Aerrow.

"Your welcome."

Dark Ace lit his sword and rushed towards Aerrow. Aerrow jumped out of the way just in time. Dark Ace stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Aerrow once again. Ravess following Dark Ace example fired a couple of arrows towards Finn, who was pushed out of the way by Junko. Once Finn got back up he was ready for Ravess and shot a couple of his own arrows. Seeing that Finn and Aerrow did not need help Junko headed towards Chicken Feather, fist in front of him. Chicken Feather ducked and covered his head with his hands to somewhat protect himself. Junko tripped over him and flew into the table knocking the vase off. Chicken Feather stood up and noticed the fallen Junko. He had finally beaten someone. Even better it was a Storm Hawk. While Chicken Feather was gloating to himself Junko got back up and punched Chicken Feather in the stomach sending him flying into a wall.

Amber watched the fight and realized that they were all doing well on their own. So while the fight was in place Amber sneaked over to Eric's lab. The shelf holding some crystals were knocked over, most of the crystals broken. Books were ripped and spread over the floor over the lab. There were some black marks on the wall and a small hole on one side of the wall. The desk was flipped over onto it's back and whatever was on it was most likely broken.

"Amber you're here," said a boy's voice.

Amber jumped and held out her staff looking for the owner of the voice. It turned out to be only Eric who was speaking. He was standing in a corner hidden by the shadows. He had a couple of bruises but he looked fine otherwise.

"What going on out there?" he asked pointing towards the door that led to the hallway the Storm Hawks were fighting in.

"Dark Ace, Ravess and Chicken Feather are fighting with Aerrow, Finn and Junko. Nothing new. Do you know why they came here?"

"They wanted the book that held the story about the girl who has the same problem as Piper. I think they want the list from it so they could stop you from getting the rest of the items needed to wake Piper up. Thankfully you guys came right before Dark Ace got it," explained Eric. "By the way how many more items do you need before Piper will wake up?"

"Two more. We need to get you out of here. Is there a way to get out of here without passing the fight?"

"Yes. There a hidden door that was behind the bookshelf. It get stuck easily but we can get it open if we pull hard enough."

"Ok. The Condor is right behind your house. Get into it as quick as you can and then tell Stork to radio me when you're in it. We will meet you there soon. Now hurry," instructed Amber.

Eric nodded and went to the fallen bookshelf. He grabbed a small handle that Amber had not noticed before and started to pull it. After a few pulls it opened. Eric quickly went through it and closed the door when he was outside. Amber waited for a while till Stork told her Eric was on the Condor and why he was telling him to radio her, which Amber said she would explain later.

Once she knew Eric was safe, Amber headed into the hallway. She signaled for the boys to stop and to run back to the Condor. They got what Amber was saying and started to leave. Junko gave Chicken Feather one more good push knocking him out and headed back to the Condor. Finn dodged an arrow and ran while ducking towards the door to get back to the Condor. Aerrow pushed back Dark Ace sword from his neck, which caused Dark Ace to stumble back, giving Aerrow some space so he could run back to the Condor. Amber followed after the boys and got onto the Condor safely.

Eric was sitting on a chair the book lying on the table and Stork was getting ready to lift off before the Cyclonians Realized that Eric had escaped along with the Storm Hawks.

"You know that would have been the perfect moment to get an enemy blood," said Amber.

"Which I did," Aerrow lifted up his blade, which he had cut Dark Ace with and had gotten a bit of blood on it.

"Nicely done Aerrow," congratulated Finn.

Aerrow held a tube under his blade and let the blood drop into the tube. Once he had a bit in it Aerrow placed the stopper and put the tube with the other items they had collected.

"Well now all we have to get is a family member blood. Any idea guys," wondered Amber.

"Um, well, maybe- I got nothing," said Finn. "You know more about her Aerrow, got a idea?"

"No she told me her whole family had died."

"Great we are so close but not close enough," sighed Amber.

"Are you sure there nothing that could replace that one item?" asked Aerrow hoping there was one.

"Sorry Aerrow. To tell you the truth this may not even work so don't get your hopes up to high," answered Eric.

Aerrow sat down on the couch and placed his hand over his eyes. Without the last item they would never be able to wake Piper up and he had so much he needed to tell her.

The Condor was silent as they all thought. If a pin was drop it could be heard like you were standing right by it.

"Well it seems you have a problem," said a voice that did not come from any of them.

Aerrow lifted his hand from off his face to find the person who spoke. In front of the window was no other then Arygyn. Wearing his crazy outfit that the Storm Hawks had last seen him. He was leaning on their staff and starting straight towards Aerrow.

"And I know how to help you. Of course if you want it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Me: Not a really long chapter but you guys got to see Chicken Feather, Ravess, Dark Ace and Arygyn. Who you will see more of in the next chapter.**

**Piper: What up with Chicken Feather name at the start **

**Me: It was the first strange name I could think of.**

**Finn: When are you going to take this punching bag costume off!**

**Me: One of these days. ****Please review. Think of it as a birthday gift to me. Bye.**


	16. Piper Cousin

**Amethyst- Thank-you. Here your update. Hope it was fast enough**

**Storm Panther- Thank-you. I love to. Now to find him.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- yhea I was just watching Invader Zim before I wrote the last chapter and I guess I was still think about Invader Zim when I wrote Chicken Feather new name.**

**C-A-R- And you don't see to much of Arygyn. Thank-you.**

**Deliphigirl689- Really? Wow that a lot to live up to. Was this fast enough for you?**

**Lady Snowstorm/Star- Thanks. What you never told me well then HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY. Have fun with the hunt. Star you can call me whatever except for Chuckie. If you do I would have to kill you. **

**Me: Oh Finn come out wherever you are I have a surprise for you**

**Finn: What?**

**Me: This** *punches Finn*

**Finn: HEY!**

**Me: you can take the costume off now. Sorry about the wait everyone. I got writer block and then I was going update yesterday but I got my Swine Flu shoot and I did not get the chance. **

**Amber: That must have went well**

**Me: Shut-up. ON WITH THE STORY**

The Storm Hawks and Eric stared at Arygyn. Not noticing their stares Arygyn went on talking.

"I know all about your quest to wake Piper up so you don't need to explain that and how you need to find a family member of Piper-" started Arygyn. "Finally!" shouted Finn.

"Ignore him. He just happy we don't have to explain what we are doing," said Amber.

"That alright. Back to where I was. So you need to find a family member of Piper so you can wake her up. At the moment you don't know anybody who would work. I am correct right?"

"Yes," answered Aerrow.

"Good. I know where a family member of Piper is. Would you like to know?" Arygyn asked.

"Of course!" exclaimed Amber.

"Thought so. He lives at a terra not to far from here. I shall give you pilot the coordinates and then I will meet you at the terra tomorrow. See you soon Storm Hawks and friend," said Arygyn and he handed a sheet of paper to Stork and disappeared.

"Stork place the Condor on autopilot and everyone get to bed for some rest," ordered Aerrow. Finn showed Eric to their guest room and the rest went to their rooms to get a well-deserved sleep.

Before Aerrow went to bed he stopped at the infirmary to check up on Piper. She was still asleep but looked like she was not dreaming at all. Aerrow smiled at Piper sleeping form and went over by the bedside. He kneeled down and clasped her hand in his. He leaned over her sleeping body and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"One more item Piper then you'll be awake," whispered Aerrow.

Taking one last look at her Aerrow stood up and headed to his room. Once he was out of the room Piper stirred a bit and a small smile formed on her lips only to disappear as soon as the doors closed.

Cyclonia

"Dark Ace you can come in!" shouted Cyclonis.

Dark Ace entered the throne room and bowed deeply to his master. Cyclonis turned to face him and made a motion for him to stand up.

"So how did the mission go?" asked Cyclonis.

"Well we did not get the list and the boy escaped," Dark Ace started.

"And why did that happen?"

"Because of the Storm Hawks Master. But the girl is still asleep so they are still looking for the items and we still have a chance," informed the Dark Ace.

"Yes, but do you know how many items are left? Do you know if they are getting them ready to wake her up? Maybe she is awake and they did not bring her along just to trick you!" Cyclonis ended up shouting the last few words.

" Well- I do not."

"Exactly. Go out and find where they are in this silly little quest of theirs. Bring Snipe along with you before he destroys another one of my experiments," Cyclonis ordered.

"Of course master," Dark Ace bowed once more before he left the room to find Snipe.

The Condor (next day)

Stork was at the wheel when the others finally woke up. Finn crashed on the couch, half awake. He would have started to complain but he decide against to since the only reason he was awake was for Piper and it would be a lot worse without her then having to wake up early.

Stork had woken up early so he could get to the terra as fast as possible. The less time the wasted sleeping the faster he would get his Sandcakes.

Amber grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Finn who had already fallen asleep. Junko grabbed a sandwich he made for himself last night and started to eat it. The smell of the sandwich woke Finn up who got up to try and steal a bit (or all) of Junko's sandwich. Aerrow walked over to Stork to see how far they were from the terra and Eric went to grab himself some breakfast. Radarr was nowhere in sight.

For a while the Storm Hawks just laid around the Condor while they waited for Stork to get them to the terra. At one point the door opened reliving a very nervous Radarr who went straight to Aerrow shoulder. No one asked any questions, to tired to figure out Radarr charades.

Eventually they arrived at the terra where the found a clear area to land the Condor. Stork once again stayed back on the Condor along with Eric while the others headed out.

"Storm Hawks I hoped you had a good night rest," greeted Arygyn.

"We did. Where is this family member of Piper?" asked Aerrow, getting straight to the point.

"Impatient much?" joked Arygyn. "Alright follow me, he right this way."

Arygyn headed towards a trail and the Storm Hawks followed. It only took a few minutes before they arrived at a small house. Arygyn headed up the porch and knocked on the door. The Storm Hawks stood back a ways not sure what to expect. Soon the door opened to relive a guy about 17 or 18 years old. He had short black hair and the same orange eyes as Piper's. He gave Arygyn and the Storm Hawks a quick glance before he spoke.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Hello I'm Arygyn and these are the Storm Hawks. If I am right you are related the Piper of the Storm Hawks?" introduced Arygyn.

"Yes I am she is my cousin. My name is Yurick. So what do you want?"

"Your cousin Piper has been struck by a Dreamless Crystal and Memory Lost Crystal combined together giving her endless nightmares. The other Strom Hawks have also had that happen to them but they all woke up, but Piper did not. The only way to wake her up is find some specific items to wake her up. One of them is a blood of a relative and you are her only living relative so will you help us or not?" Arygyn explained.

Yurick black eyebrows scrunched up and he placed a finger to his chin thinking. The Storm Hawks waited in silence for his answer. Finally he spoke.

"Why should I? It not like she has ever talked to me since her Aunt Jenny died," said Yurick.

"Because she your cousin and without her we may not win the war of Atoms," spoke up Aerrow.

He walked over to the porch to face Yurick. Yurick crossed his arms and stared at Aerrow and Aerrow stared back. Everyone stood still waiting for something to happen.

"I'll help her but what in it for me?" asked Yurick.

"The feeling of helping your cousin and Atmos," answered Aerrow.

"Is that all?"

"Once Piper awake we will make sure she will visit you," suggested Aerrow.

"Humph," grunted Yurick. "It looks like that is the best I'll be getting so I'll do it."

"Great! All we need is a bit of blood from you," Aerrow grabbed the tube that would hold Yurick's blood and handed it to him.

Yurick went back into his house and the Storm Hawks waited. He came back and the tube had a couple drops of blood in it. He handed it back to Aerrow.

" Thank-you," said Aerrow.

"Just make sure that Piper comes and visit me. Good luck Storm Hawks," Yurick waved goodbye and headed back inside.

The Storm Hawks and Arygyn walked back to the Condor. "Guys we got the last item we need. Now all we have to do is combine them all. Any ideas how to do it?" wondered Aerrow.

" By placing them in a mixing bowl and mix them with a mixer or maybe place all the items in a blender," suggested Finn.

"I don't think that will work," said Amber.

"Well then why don't you think of something," said Finn annoyed.

"How about going to Gundstaff? He will be able to mix all the items together to form the crystal you need to wake up Piper," said Arygyn.

"Yhea well we have a bad relationship with Gundstaff," replied Aerrow.

"Don't worry just explain your situation to him and give him this package and tell him it form me," Arygyn gave Aerrow a small cardboard box. "Oh and don't open it. It time for me to part, so good luck Storm Hawks and I hope that Piper will wake up."

Arygyn backed up in a bush and disappeared. The Storm Hawks walked the rest of the way in silence. While they were walking they did not notice two blood red eyes hidden in a bush.

"Well it looks like the Storm Hawks only need to combine the items. Let hope this will make master somewhat happy," whispered Dark Ace to Snipe.

"Uh right," mumbled Snipe while he took another big chuck out of his sub.

"Come on we need to head to our skimmers to radio master and the head over to Gundstaff," said Dark Ace and he and Snipe sneaked back to their Skimmers.

Condor

"So how did it go?" asked Stork when they came back.

"Great we got what we need. Now we have to head to Gundstaff's," Aerrow said.

"What! Why?"

"Because he will be able to combine the items to make the crystal that will wake Piper up. If you don't take us there then you don't get any more Sandcakes," threatened Aerrow.

Stork thought about this for a while then he turned back to the wheel and lifted off form the terra and started to drive to Gundstaff's terra. Aerrow placed Yurick blood with the rest of the items and Amber brought out the ice from the glacier to let it melt. Aerrow also placed the package for Gundstaff on the table.

Finn walked over the table and was to see what was in the package before Amber took it away from him.

"Oh come on! I was not going to open it sis," whined Finn.

"Right. I'll just be watching it very closely then," replied Amber.

Finn glared at Amber before he went to his room to listen to some rock. Amber placed the package back on the table and sat down on the couch and out of the corner of her eye kept a close watch on the package.

**Me: huh that was longer then I thought I was going to do.**

**Piper: Which is a good thing**

**Me: I know. I guess it makes up for me taking forever to update. I hope. Well it looks like we are nearing the end**

**Piper: So I finally get to wake up?**

**Me: Maybe. Please review. Bye**


	17. Almost Done

**Blue- Ha! I'm not telling. Where the fun in telling you?**

**Amethyst- I think suspense drives us all crazy. What did you think Piper cousin would be like?**

**Delphigirl689- here your update**

**Pluvia Somnium- Well it was getting annoying having to write out the story over and over again. Also no problem with punching Finn it was fun.**

**Lady Snowstorm- I never said Piper was going wake up. Good luck with Cyclonis she going be tricky and Star you have fun with Finn.**

**Me: Well it staring to look a lot like winter now. Well I guess it had to happen soon**

**Finn: wow you guys get a lot of snow**

**Me: Lucky us. I want summer!**

**Amber: There, there. It can't be that bad.**

**Me: Try walking through all that snow for 15 minutes then tell me what you think. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Dark Ace are we there yet?" whined Snipe.

"No, just like 3 minutes ago when you asked," snarled the Dark Ace.

"Oh, how about now?"

"Will you just stop asking! I'll tell you when we get there," said Dark Ace.

Snipe stopped asking Dark Ace if they were there or not and instead started to whistle. Dark Ace gripped his handlebars and pulled farther up ahead so he could not hear Snipe. It worked till Snipe pulled up by him. No wonder Master Cyclonis wanted Snipe to go with him. Gundstaff's terra appeared just in time. If it had appeared any later Snipe would have not made it.

"We are here Snipe," said the Dark Ace.

The two commanders landed their skimmer and heliscooter on the terra and placed then behind a bush. They went around to the front and pushed open the giant doors and slipped in. Once inside they set off to find the giant.

The Condor

Finn had come out of his room after complaints from the others to turn his music off. Now they were all wishing he was back in his room. He had started to keep asking them if they were there yet. Amber had already hit him twice with her book already and Stork had found some earplugs. Radarr went to find some hiding spot. Most likely in the air vents. Junko and Eric were able to ignore him easily, but Aerrow was having trouble. He was about to send Finn back to Terra Rex (not caring what Harrier would do) when Stork yelled out that they were at Gundstaff's terra. Finn ran down to hanger bay and waited for the others. The rest come eventually and Aerrow was holding the package, Amber and Junko were holding the items they had collected. Finn walked over to Amber and tried to steal the package only to result in another slap on the head. The others had already left the Condor and Finn ran to catch up with them.

The door was open enough so they could all fit in so Junko did not need to punch the door. They sneaked inside and found Gundstaff staring down at them. Who did not look too happy they were here.

"Aerrow I think you should give the package quickly," whispered Finn, afraid of the giant mace in Gundstaff hand.

"What are you doing here?" said Gundstaff.

"We need your help. Our friend is in an endless sleep that is replaying her worst memories. The only way to wake her up is to mix these items we found into a crystal. We were hoping you could do it," shouted Aerrow.

"Lies!" yelled Gundstaff, causing the Storm Hawks to cover their ears. "I was told you were going to say that, but you are really here to steal some of my crystals again!"

"What! Who told you that? Sure we have stolen a few before but that was in the past we really need your help this time. So please don't hurt us," begged Finn.

Gundstaff started to raise his mace but Aerrow intervened. "Stop! Before you do anything more. We have a gift for you. It from Arygyn he told us to give it to you."

Aerrow lifted the package above his head to catch Gundstaff attention, who had bent down to take a look at the package. He grabbed and lifted up to his eyes. Gundstaff carefully lifted the lid of the box a peered inside it. For while he stayed silent, examine whatever was inside it. Finn was looking around to see if there was a place where he could get high enough to see what was in the box. There was nothing that would work. Gundstaff placed the box onto his table and lowered himself down to the floor.

"Hmph, you were telling the truth. I will help you but you better not steal from me ever again. Now where is these items you need me to mix?" wondered Gundstaff.

"Right here," Amber and Junko handed him the items.

"I need a few crystals to combine these items. I only need a charged solaris crystal and a blizzard crystal. I ran out of them and was going to get some new ones but you came. So find me them and I well do it," said Gundstaff.

"We'll do it," agreed Aerrow. "Amber you can find those crystals in Piper room most likely take Eric and find them."

"Kay. I'll be right back. Come on Eric." Amber and Eric ran off towards the Condor leaving the Storm Hawks and Gundstaff waiting.

The two arrived at the Condor and Stork let them in. He tried to ask them if they got what they need but they ran off to Piper room so Stork went back to his book. Once in Piper's room they started to search for the two crystals.

"Piper has a lot of crystals. Including a few rare ones. She sure knows her crystals," remarked Eric.

"Yhea. From what I learned she loves to talk about them. Found a blizzard crystal. Cold!" shrieked Amber, placing the blizzard crystal in a case.

"Won't she be mad that we are taking her crystals?" Eric asked.

"She would just blame Finn, anyway it to save her so I don't think she will be mad. Just make sure we don't take any other crystals," answered Amber.

"Alright."

They searched for the solaris crystal in silence. It took a while but Eric found it lying on the windowsill. It was even charged. Piper had make sure that the solaris crystal was always charged after their adventure in the Black Gorge.

"Come on let get back to the guys. Hopefully Finn did not do anything to stupid," said Amber. They rushed back to the others and handed Gundstaff the crystals.

"Alright this will take at least 15 minutes for it to all settle," informed Gundstaff. "It is also a slow process to put it all together so you better be patient."

He took the tube that held the cheese and sprinkled it into the bowl, making sure all the cheese was in the bowl before he moved onto the ice that had melted into pure water. He took the lid off and poured the water slowly. Next came the grinded skybull horn. It fell into the bowl quickly and Gundstaff went onto the next item, which was Princess Perry hair. The Storm Hawks watched Gundstaff pour the rest of the items into the bowl carefully. It was a long process but he finished it and went to add the crystals. He dropped them in and the Storm Hawks could see a bright yellow flash appear from the bowl, which disappeared just as fast as it appeared. Gundstaff grabbed a wooden stirring stick and started to stir.

"It looks like he making a cake," Finn whispered to Junko.

"Yummy cake. When Piper wakes up we will have to make her make us some cake," Junko whispered back.

Gundstaff stopped stirring and stepped back to look at his work. "Now we wait." He sat down on a giant chair and waited along with the Storm Hawks.

"Hey Gundstaff. Who told you that were going to try and steal your crystals?" asked Aerrow.

"I don't know both of their names, but one of them was the Dark Ace. The other was big man with blue hair. Not to bright either."

"Makes sense. Cyclonis does not want Piper to wake up so she sends Dark Ace and Snipe to lie to Gundstaff. Wonder how she found out that we were going to Gundstaff's?" said Aerrow.

"Don't now. But you don't have to worry about it Aerrow. The crystal almost ready and soon Piper will be awake. Cooking some delicious cakes and we can finally relax," said Finn.

"We still have to go back and re visit everyone to show that Piper all right, like we promise," reminded Amber.

"Do we have to," whined Finn.

"Yes, but we did promise we see Star again," said Aerrow.

Finn jumped up when he heard Star name. "Sweet we get to see Star again. Ok so it may not be to bad."

"It ready," announced Gundstaff stopping the Storm Hawks conversation.

He took something out of a bowl and handed it to Aerrow. It was a crystal that was a light blue. It had streaks of red, yellow, orange, white and dark blue swirling around in the middle of it.

"Thanks for the help Gundstaff," thanked Aerrow.

"No problem Storms Hawks. Hopefully your friend will wake up," said Gundstaff.

With the crystal ready the Storm Hawks rushed to the Condor. Stork was almost done his book when Finn came barging into the bridge.

"Stork we got the crystal! Come on," exclaimed Finn.

Stork placed his book on the table and followed Finn to the infirmary. The others were crowed around the bed Piper was asleep in. Aerrow was holding the crystal a giant smile was on his face, but who could blame him. Once everyone was in the room Stork pointed the crystal towards Piper and a beam of multicolor shoot out and engulfed Piper in a rainbow cloud. The cloud disappeared and they all waited for Piper to wake up.

* * *

**Me: There you go.**

**Piper: You left it without saying that I woke up!**

**Me: I never said you were going to wake up. **

**Amber: Your readers won't be too happy with you.**

**Me: I know, but I'll try to update quickly. Of course if no one reviews they won't get an update so review please. Bye**


	18. Finally

**Amethyst- you'll just have to read this chapter to find out. Well I never did say if he shared the same interests.**

**Delphigirl689- I never said she was going wake up or not wake up. Just read on to find out.**

**Gatomon Fan 7- me think somebody mad. Take a deep breath and read on.**

**Pluvia Somnium- HA! Juneyi rights you are being too melodramatic. Here your update**

**Sapphearceskyy- I'm not saying. You got to read this then you'll find -hime Neko- That the whole point. I'm glad you love my stories**

**Lady Snowstorm/Star- Makes sense since it is the master. Only slightly? Most of my other reviewers are completely mad.**

**Me: Wow all my reviewers are mad. I think that chapter went well.**

**Piper: So am I going wake up!**

**Me: Stop asking! I now know how you guys feel with a cliffhanger like this since this one book just did it to me. GAH it so annoying. Which is why I updated today. Well I've made you guys wait long enough, so ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The cloud had disappeared a while ago but no changes happened. Piper laid on the bed in the same position she been in for the past few days. The Storm Hawks waited and waited but nothing happened. They soon realized that the crystal did not work and Piper was still stuck in her nightmare. Stork and Eric walked quietly out of the room and Finn followed soon after. Junko's eyes got big and round and started to fill with tears. He blinked them away and rushed out of the room. Amber also had tears in her eyes. She did nothing to stop them. She watched Aerrow as he stared at the Piper's sleeping body. Radarr was sitting on Aerrow shoulder his ears were dropped in sadness.

"Aerrow," whispered Amber. Aerrow lifted his head to face Amber. His emerald eyes were dull and the shine that was usually in it was lost. "We should go to the bridge. Find out what why it did not work," Amber continued.

Aerrow gave a short nod and the three left to the bridge.

Everyone was sitting around the table (beside Stork who was piloting the Condor). Finn was staring off into space and Junko was trying not to cry. Eric had went to his room, saying this was Storm Hawks business and that he would let them talk privately about it. Aerrow found himself a chair and pushed it towards the table and sat down. Amber did the same. The only noise was the normal Condor sounds otherwise it was silent.

"So-now what?" wondered Finn.

"We collect everything over again. This time we make sure everything is right," answered Aerrow. Nobody complained. Not even Finn.

"Do you think it was Domiwick?" Amber asked.

Aerrow placed his chin on his hands and thought for a while. The others let him think. "Chances are yes. This time we may want to use Carver. At least then we can make sure he giving us his blood. So where the closet place that we need to go to?" said Aerrow.

"That would be Terra Gale," replied Stork. His voice more sullen and gloomy.

"Kay. Set course and make it quick," ordered Aerrow.

"Let hope there is no Raptors this time," Finn whispered to Junko.

Cyclonia

Dark Ace and Snipe were standing in the throne room facing the back of Cyclonis. They had just come back form their mission and were waiting for Cyclonis to speak.

"So how did the mission go?" Cyclonis asked with her back still facing the two commanders.

"It was a success. We got Gundstaff to believe the Storm Hawks were trying to steal another one of his crystals," informed The Dark Ace.

"Good. Just to make sure the Storm Hawks did not succeed send someone to check," Cyclonis ordered.

"Of course Master," said the Dark Ace.

With a wave of her hand Dark Ace and Snipe were excused. Once they were out of the room Dark Ace went off to find somebody to spy on the Storm Hawks. Snipe went off to the kitchen to get a sub.

Piper's Dream

_Piper walked out of the forest careful to avoid the bodies. She looked around hoping someone else survived. If somebody looked a bit alive she would check their pulse but only got the same results for all of them, nothing._

No matter how many times I see this, it will still be terrible

"_What am I going to do now?" thought Piper._

_She kept on walking through the town. When she came to the spot her Aunt was laying Piper had had enough. She fell down on her knees, her legs to weak to support her. The tears came next. The spilled down her cheeks like a waterfall. This could not be happing. First she lost her parents when she was young and only had her Aunt and Uncle to live with. Her uncle then died a few years later from cancer. Now her Aunt is dead. Piper had no one to go to. She took life for granted and now all she wished is that she had a warm bed and her Aunt famous chocolate chip cookies. She would never have those again._

Well here we go again. Wonder what the memory will be this time.

_While Piper was crying she did not notice that someone had approach her. She only noticed the person when they coughed. She froze. Tons of thoughts swirled in her mind. The one thought that kept on repeating was a Talon and he came to take her away. She was not going to be taken away so easily._

This is new. This memory usually ends here. Well at least it something new.

_Piper jumped up and saw that it was not a Talon but a boy her age! He had flaming red hair and stunning green eyes. His clothes were all ripped and torn. On his shoulder was a blue creature that looked like a lemur and a monkey combined. He was looking at her confused._

Aerrow.

"_Who are you?" questioned Piper, her amber eyes narrowing._

"_I'm Aerrow. What happened here?"_

"_Talons came. What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh that what they are called. They came to my terra and I had to flea. What your name?"_

_Piper blushed remembering that she forgot her name. "It Piper,"_

"_By the way this is Radarr. Well I guess I should go," said Aerrow pointing at the blue creature on his shoulder._

What going on?

_Aerrow started to walk away, but did not get very far. Piper grabbed his sleeve and he turned around. He gave her another confusing look. Piper kept on holding Aerrow sleeve, thinking of what to say. She had grabbed his sleeve without thinking and now it was just embarrassing._

"_I-um, well can I come," blurted out Piper._

_Aerrow gave her a surprised look. He then started to think for a while, his face a mask. Piper prayed that he would say yes. He then smiled and nodded. Piper tackled him into a bear hug and shouted her thanks. Aerrow stumbled back in surprise but hugged her back._

How is this a bad memory?

"_Ok so I'm guessing their no food here so the next Terra we'll grab some food. Also let go see if we can find a few pair clothes for you to wear for know," said Aerrow._

_Piper grabbed his hand and led him down to where her house used to be. Luckily for them it was one of the only buildings that were barely touched. It even had some food for them to take. While Aerrow and Radarr grabbed food Piper went upstairs to get some clothes. While she was up there she grabbed a first aid kit, and a picture of her Mom, Dad, Aunt and Uncle. She rushed down the stairs to find Aerrow and Radarr waiting at the door for her._

_The headed over to Aerrow skimmer, but before they did Piper laid a white rose on her Aunt body, and kissed her goodbye. The three of them climbed onto Aerrow's skimmer. After the days events Piper was feeling weak and tried. She was about to tell Aerrow if they could rest before they left, but it was to late and Piper fell asleep. Once she had fallen asleep Piper felt calm and relaxed. She did not want to wake up, but she had to at one point. So she opened her eyes _and found herself in the Condors' Infirmary.

Piper lay in the bed not doing anything but staring at the ceiling above her. She took a few deep breaths in and out glad to be out of the so-called endless nightmares and back in the Condor. After a few minutes of deep breathing Piper replayed the events since she had fallen asleep. They were captured at Terra Tropica, which would explain why she was still in her bathing suit, then taken to Cyclonia where Cyclonis shoot then with a Dreamless crystal and Memory-Lost crystal giving her and the others nightmares. How she got back onto the Condor was a mystery. Piper had many questions going through her head after the run through of the events. Like if the other Storm Hawks were awake, how did she wake up, how long was she asleep and so on.

She carefully pulled herself up into a sitting position. By the way her whole body was sore she could tell that she had been asleep for a while. Piper swung her legs over to the side of the bed and carefully got up. Once she was up and steady Piper stretched to try and un-stiffen her body.

"Well I better go look for the others," Piper thought to herself once she was done stretching.

Piper left the infirmary and went to start to search for the others. The hallways were quiet and empty. Form the windows she could see that they were in the air and flying so that meant Stork or Radarr were up or maybe somebody else was piloting the Condor. Knowing that the only place where she could get answers Piper headed towards the bridge.

When she arrived at the bridge Piper saw that everyone was awake, but looking very down. Stork was piloting the Condor with Radarr beside him. Finn laying face down on a couch most likely board of all the quiet and Junko was eating his sandwich. Piper thought she could see some tears in his eyes but she just thought it was because he had put something hot in the sandwich. Amber had her head on one of her hands and was not doing anything else. Aerrow had his body turned away form Piper, so she could not see what he was doing. For some reason Eric was also on the Condor talking to Stork while holding a piece of paper.

"Um what going on?" asked Piper.

All activity on the Condor stopped when they heard Piper's voice. All their faces had look of astonishment. This confused Piper even more. Aerrow was the first to come back to his sense. Once he realized Piper was awake he rushed straight towards her and engulfed her in a hug. At first Piper just stood there in shock, but soon she hugged Aerrow back. The two just stood there hugging and the others let them, but soon they let go. As soon as Aerrow let go Junko came running up and gave Piper one of his famous bone crushing hugs.

"Seriously what is going on?" Piper asked again once Junko let go of her.

"It a long story. Why don't you change first and then we'll tell you," said Aerrow.

"Alright. Could I also get some food, I'm starving," Piper said as her stomach growled to make a point.

"Ha. No problem Piper" laughed Aerrow.

Piper went to her room to change and Amber went to find something for her to eat. Piper came back once she finished dressing and found some chips set out for her to eat. When everyone had sat down Aerrow started to tell Piper the story of the past few days.

"As you know Cyclonis gave us all endless nightmares but at one point we all woke up, but you. Some Sky Knights got us out of Cyclonia. You were still asleep so we headed over to Eric's to ask him if he knew how to wake us up. He gave us a list of items that would help wake you up. So we went all over Atmos to find them. At first you did not wake up so we thought it did not work, but you did and here we are," explained Aerrow.

"You guys did all that for me. Thanks. Did anyone else help?"

"Tons of People. Princess Perry, Dove and the Rebel Ducks, The Third Degree Burners, this girl named Bella, The Screaming Queens, Triton, Rijin, The Absolute Zeros, Lynn, Harrier, Domiwick well sort of, The Red Eagles, Arygyn, your cousin Yurick and Gundstaff, Noob and-" Aerrow listed off the names and was almost done till Finn interrupted him.

"And this hot girl named Star," Finn finished for Aerrow.

"Really. All of them helped me. That amazing. How did you even know I have a cousin never mind find him?" asked Piper in astonishment

"Arygyn helped us out," answered Aerrow.

"How are we to thank them all?" wondered Piper.

"How about a party?" suggested Junko.

"Yhea! A party. That would be so much fun. We could play my music," Finn started to ramble off on what they needed for the party.

"I agree. Just without Finn's um music" agreed Amber.

"Piper what do you think?" asked Aerrow.

"It a perfect idea," said Piper.

"Ok. Amber and Eric will call everyone up. Junko take care of the food. Finn get some entertainment, but not your music, Stork find somewhere to have the party and Piper you just rest," ordered Aerrow.

Everyone set off to their appointed jobs and Piper went off to her room with the bowl of chips, and a sandwich which she found in the fridge. Aerrow followed her.

"So how are you feeling," inquired Aerrow.

"Great, thanks to you guys," replied Piper.

She was about to enter her room when she stopped and turned to face Aerrow. She gave him a quick kiss on the check and went to turn back to her room when Aerrow grabbed her arm. He spun Piper around and placed a kiss on her lips. Piper was shocked by the turn of events but soon let it pass and started to lean into the kiss, but Aerrow let go of her and rush off. Piper stood in front of her door in shock. A blush had started to form on her dark skin and a small smile appeared on her lips. She headed into her room and sat down on her bed to think of what just happened. When she had finished thinking, Piper knew exactly what was going to happen at the party tonight.

* * *

**Me: That was a lot longer then I expected, which is a good thing. So how did you guys like the beginning of this chapter. **

**Piper: That was cruel**

**Me: I know. I was going end this chapter without you waking up, but I thought you guys have gone long enough so I decide angst it. There one more chapter to go, so please review.**


End file.
